


Magnolia's Of The Sea

by Mari8Panda



Category: Fanfic - Fandom, Luffy - Fandom, One Piece, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari8Panda/pseuds/Mari8Panda
Summary: “Tell me...Do you know why I’m called Magnolia,” I asked the shadowed man in front of my jail cell. My body is aching against the cement wall as my hands were cuffed with sea prism stone, very uncomfortable sea prism stone if you ask me.“No…”“Come on, I know you wanna know. You seem like a good listener,” I couldn’t help but smile at his long pause. He shifted from his spot against the wall outside of my cell.“Okay fine, tell me,” My lips twitched at him giving in so easily.~~~~~Join the Adventures of Magnolia D. Lane as she ventures through treacherous seas, pirates, and marines. Her only companion is Yugo, a flying red panda who has a knack for stealing things.(I don't own One Piece nor any of the Characters from One Piece. Any original characters are mine so please do not steal them. This will contain cussing, violence, and adult themes so please be wary. This will take place prior to the Water 7 arc and all the arcs from there. Thank you!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. My Name is Magnolia...

“Tell me...Do you know why I’m called Magnolia,” I asked the shadowed man in front of my jail cell. My body is aching against the cement wall as my hands were cuffed with sea prism stone, _very_ uncomfortable sea prism stone if you ask me.

“No…”

“Come on, I know you wanna know. You seem like a good listener,” I couldn’t help but smile at his long pause. He shifted from his spot against the wall outside of my cell.

“Okay fine, tell me,” My lips twitched at him giving in so easily.

“My mother had dreams of magnolias everyday for a month until she gave birth to me. As if it was fate for their daughter to have such a name. Thank god she did or they would’ve named me after the bar they met at, and I don’t think Yugo is a fitting name for me,” Reminiscing of my parents eccentric personality but having to snap back into reality so I did not show any real emotions to my capturer. I shift my body on the ground to get myself comfortable, but with it being cement it was a stretch. The heavy sea prism stone _clink_ around, it echoes throughout the cell. 

“You know you are a great listener, and an even better face. I bet your wife misses seeing you,” I sigh in enjoyment as I see his eyebrows scrunch together. He grits his teeth in annoyance.

“I’m not married,” I laugh at his answer. 

“Poor handsome man is too busy working to get hitched. What a waste…” I could already tell he was going to boil over in frustration but I shrug his glare off. Puffs of smoke starts to blur his figure

“Don’t be a stick in the mud, you party pooper I am messing with you,” His figure became less blurry again as he calmed his nerves. He then got off of the wall and came closer to the cell, it was at this time I was able to see his face clearer in the moonlight. His two cigars letting out tons of smoke and his stark white hair. He was a gruff looking man but I did not mind it. 

“Now I have a question, Magnolia D. Lane, why did you let us capture you?” _Oh he’s a clever one._ I couldn’t help but act hurt by his accusation. My cuff hands move to my chest as I act pout, but I stop my act and sigh.

“Cause I’m tired, I am tired of running. I am tired of trying to struggle...You want to know why I became a pirate?” He leans forward in anticipation. _Such a good listener._

“My mother was a kind woman while my father was a brutish but reliable man...well they _were_. That was until a corrupt Naval officer decided to kill them. I was only ten years old at the time.. What was so funny is that I just so happened to have eaten a devil fruit prior to it, I was just a kid and didn’t understand how to control emotion so they just-they let loose on all those bastards,” My lips curve down at the unsightly memories and look up to the smoking man. His eyes were wide and his hands were hovering over his batons. I laugh at his intense gaze and put my hands up.

“Relax smokey bear, I am not as bloodthirsty as people say. That’s only if they deserve it.” I plop my hands back on my lap with a _clink_ and continue my villainous backstory. He on the other hand was offended by his new nickname.

“Though, I killed those men. It wasn’t why the government put that 80 million bounty on my little head, no no no no. They did it because I split the island in two in the process, which is kind of hurtful now that I think about it cause I at least deserve a 100 million berry bounty,” I let out a harsh laugh and look up at the cement ceiling.

“I don’t hate all marines though. Ironically a marine saved me. He even shaved my damn head as a kid to make me look like a boy! Thankfully I grew my hair back,” A long pause came and the gruff man let out another grunt.

“To get to the point since I’m boring you _so_ much. I became a pirate to bring justice. Even if it is small or I die from it, I want to make this world less corrupt than the one I came out of. Don't you agree?” Smokey’s mouth had an ugly sneer as his eyes bore holes in my head.

“How does destroying Naval bases and ships justice? How is having a 200 million bounty on your head justice?” I sigh at his tantrum. _Such a cranky man._

“One was acting like a tyrant to townspeople, another hit an old man, another one was taking bribes from a very bad pirate, and so on and so forth. See the pattern? Those assholes deserved it, and I just beat them up enough so they learn their lessons. No harm nor fowl...well besides their faces haha,” At that moment I could already tell he had enough on my nonsense, _finally_. He shook his head, his frustration literally steaming out of his ears. His body suddenly turns away from me. Giving me a nice view, _why hello there_. As I see a small shadow jumping off of the man’s back.

“I’ve had enough of you, you’ll be shipped out of here in the morning and I don't have to hear anymore of you nonsense,” His arm grabbed the door handle and twisted it. He was going to leave me in my dark and uncomfortable cell before he left with some departing words.

“Good luck...Magnolia D. Lane,” I could hear the pity in his voice, it was this time that I frowned at his reply. Pity, I always hated it when people pity me. 

“You too, Smokey,” That was the last thing I could say before he left the room. It was a long pause till light scratches on my jail cell brought me back to reality. I slowly got up from my position, making sure to stretch my stiff limbs.

“Okay Yugo it’s show time. I finally got that old man off my back. Did you get the stuff?” Moving to my jail cell reveals a fluffy red panda. In his mouth was a sea prism stone key that just so happened to be from Smoker’s pocket when I was nagging his ear off. Once he got my cuffs off I was able to feel light again. Yugo then brings me back my bag that they took from me when I was arrested.

  
“You are a miracle worker Yugo,” I giggle as I grab a seed from my bag and lodging it into the cell’s keyhole. In one movement I burst the cell open with no trouble. I quickly threw my bag on and had Yugo jump inside for protection. _This is gonna be a bumpy ride._ That was my only thought before exiting out of my jail.

~~~~

Hi! This is the author speaking and I'd just like to add that this first chapter is short for a reason! I will definitely be making it longer and go into more of Magnolia's powers and her little partner in crime too. Everything will make more sense later. Thank you for reading my story and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. My Escape...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm mixed so I thought it would be cool to create her 'commands' in Tagalog and Spanish. I'm not very fluent in both but I thought it would give Magnolia more character. If anyone knows Tagalog or Spanish and I made an error please let me know!
> 
> Translation:
> 
> *Halaman- plant in Tagalog.  
> *Enredaderas-vines in Spanish.  
> *Planta Crece- Plant grows in Spanish.  
> “Puno- tree in Tagalog.
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter!

I was able to easily maneuver around the marines without being seen. I round a corner to find my destination. In big letters on the door it said,  _ MarineFord Information Center. _

“Bingo,” I whisper as I slip into the room. Right when I entered the room I was greeted by three Marine’s looking over documents. Before they could react, I shot out vines from my hands to restrain them.

“Halaman* restraint!” They would twist and turn with no avail. I felt bad for the poor guys but the work I’m doing is important. I click my tongue for Yugo’s cue to jump out and look through the papers as I did the same. I flipped through many documents, there was too much to look through and not enough time till Mister Smokes finds out I’m gone. 

“Dammit!” I slammed my hands on the drawer full of files until I heard a little squeak coming from Yugo. He held a slim file. From the title I could already tell it was the right one and grin in excitement.  _ Phase 1 complete.  _ I then move my attention to the shuffling men behind us and start on phase 2 of our plan. I crack my knuckles and start waving my hands in the air. The vines move swiftly, raising the men up. When they were ready for exiting the room, I took out some rum, generously pouring the contents all over the place. The room now smells like a friday night out of the bar before I lit a match. Causing the captive men to mumble in terror as I smile.

“Don’t worry boys it’s just a little fire to keep us toasty,” This only made the men struggle even more and kept mumbling for help.  _ So dramatic. _

“On the count of 3. 1...2..3!” I drop the match in the room and quickly exit the room with my three captives in tow. The men kept being yanked from left to right as the vines were moving to follow my lead. It was until a few turns later that I heard people yell about a fire that I increased my speed to the lower levels of the building. I was just about to make another turn until I heard footsteps coming my way.  _ Shit!  _ My head immediately turns to an empty room for meetings and I quickly enter the room with my hostages without a sound. As if on cue, a woman with a sword sprint past my door. Relieved, I catch my breath before looking to see where I am at. It was some kind of meeting room for some bigshots. No one was inside which is a plus in my book. _ I need to escape right now...but how?  _ I scan the room until I meet the window. It gave a lovely view of the city that was far from this base, down below I could tell that this room was only four floors down. It wasn’t a bad jump from here.  _ But why jump when you have help? _ Grinning at the thought I turn to my new friends.

“I know we only met each other, but I’m gonna need your help,” Nodding their heads ‘no’ I ignored their silent pleas.

“Enredaderas!”* In one wave on my hands some of the vines connect to my arm while holding on to the men, the other opening the window to start my grand exit out of here. All three of the men were merging together with the help of the vines to form an anchor for me to descend from. Moving out of the window I slowly lean back to give myself some leverage. It was pretty easy descending from the fourth floor into a bush. Snapping my fingers I retract the vines back to my new friends, making sure they were securely held together. Once I saw the coast was clear, my legs carried me to the edge of the base where there was a huge wall. It was a good 20 ft tall, probably 4 ft thick. Looking for the nearest plant I see weeds right below me. 

“Planta Crece!”* The weeds all around me slither around me, grabbing hold of my legs as they lifted me up the wall. Once I was at the top of the wall I snapped my fingers to release the weeds from my hold. Readying to leap off the wall I could already hear the sirens.

“Aww they’re saying goodbye!” Putting my hand to my chest, I reminisce my times in the base. All the yelling, nasty food, hard cold bed, and an angry handsome face.

“Yeah I’m done now, let’s go Yugo,” Leaping off the edge of the wall. I sprinted to the jungle that was connected to the city and made a run for it. All I have to do is run into the city without being seen, find my ship in the docks, and sail the hell out of here. 

“This is too easy,” As if the gods have heard me, they give me a little blessing. 

“She’s over there! After her!”  _ I should’ve kept my mouth shut dammit. _ Behind me I could see the marines were too far to catch up to me. I was feeling a bit more relieved, until a pile of smoke appeared in the masses.  _ I’m already in the forest so I could camouflage myself but it would waste time to go back to the ship. If I have a chance to outrun him and go to the ship I’m gonna have to cause a diversion.  _ It was still a long way to the city, so all I could think of was moving the trees around to distract him. 

“Puno* Shift!” In an instant these lovely trees start moving around. I didn’t dare to look back at the menacing smoke about to enter the jungle as I ran to the city.  _ They just need to stay put till I leave, come on Smokey don’t be so stubborn! _

“Thank the gods,” I mutter, running to the entrance of the city. The moon illuminated the many people who were out and about in the city. There were venders, drunken folk, and couples all around. To blend in with the crowd I quickly bought a big sun hat from a vender closest to me and sat it on my head. I had to act natural so I calmly walked through the city, making sure to cover my face from any marines in sight. I could already tell they entered the city as I heard their commands to find me. 

“Find her! She couldn’t have gotten that far!” My heart started to pound a bit more and my pace increased at the close proximity of the menacing voice.  _ Act natural, just act natural Mag. _ I kept at my pace until I saw the docks, the holy grail of my escape. Carefully I slipped into the docks and searched for my boat. That was until I heard large footsteps echoing behind me. 

“Hey, you there! Stop!”

“Shit!” Was all I could say as I ran further into the docks until I saw a mahogany snow ship up ahead.  _ My baby!  _ She is a gorgeous ship with my flag, a crossbones with magnolias covering the skull. The very symbol that makes Navy Captains pee their pants.

_ Bang! Bang!  _ “Stop you crook!” They started firing erratically at me. They weren’t really good at aiming though since the shots kept hitting other ships.  _ That’s gonna be a pain to fix. _ Another shot rang in my ear as the bullets were getting a little too close for comfort. I practically sprinted to my ship and moved in zig-zags to avoid the bullets coming at me. 

“Planta Crece!”* Roots from the ship reaches to my form and brings me up the ship while the rest deflected the bullets coming my way. Once I was safely on the ship I maneuvered the roots to start setting sail. The marines on the other hand kept shooting their bullets but hit nothing as I ran around to get my ship ready to set sail. I was too busy sailing the ship until I saw a figure at the entrance of the dock, staring straight at me. It got me to move quicker than I was before. 

“Yugo, go hide somewhere until we’re far away. It’s gonna get dicey from here,” My little Yugo jumped out of my bag and scrambled to the door that connected to the lower decks while I finished preparing for sailing. All hands were on deck at this point as I was leaving the docks to escape the clutches of the Marine.

“You aren’t getting away from me Magnolia D. Lane!” All of a sudden the figure at the entrance morphed into smoke and began to hurdle towards my ship.  _ So scary yet so attractive! Maybe I should stay here for a bit more… _ I snap out of my ridiculous thoughts and sail my ship out of the docks giving myself some good distance from the scary pile of smoke coming my way. However, the pile of smoke halted at the edge of the docks and reverted back to the human form of Commodore Smoker. He just stood there watching me, gave me some chill as I worried he was gonna try some scheme to capture me again. Even though he stopped it didn’t slow down me sailing farther away from them. 

“Goodluck Smoker, next time we meet I’ll treat you to something to eat next time!” I yell back at his small form on the dock. I didn’t hear a reply though, all he did was stare as I escaped. The island grew smaller and smaller as I am finally alone in the sea. I sigh in relief as I collapse on the ship.

“God that sea prism stone was draining, not to mention using so much of my powers in the jungle,” I groaned at the thought but reached back into my bag. I felt through my crossbody bag until I felt papers between my fingers.  _ Finally I can take down one of the government’s shadows. _ Taking the papers out of my bag I skim through the papers. It was information about an organization I only heard rumors about. I thought they were just some stupid myth to scare pirates but from the looks of it they’re the real fucking deal. 

“CP9...the government’s shadow,” The small snippets barely explained anything except for the islands they went to and them being ‘completed.’ What was completed I can only dread at the thought so I just kept skimming through all the islands until I saw a discrepancy. It was a huge  **Incomplete** under the island….

“Water 7? Why would they be in Water 7…” They’re assassins so they must be going to take some poor soul or souls out.  _ I can’t let that happen, but how will I find them?  _ I barely knew what they looked like nor who their target was so it was complicated. It didn’t matter though, with the organization like CP9 the whole island could be in danger. Prior to my arrest and meeting with Commodore Smokey Bear I gathered up intel about a shadow group called the CP9. They would ‘erase’ issues for the government, those ‘issues’ were people, even entire islands of people whenever they go against the government. At first, I didn’t believe it was real but curiosity got the better of me and I went to find out for myself. Low and behold they’re real and they’re killing machines.

“Finally some excitement, that last asshole I took down was child’s play. Right Yugo?” Light paws run towards me as he plops on my chest for comfort. I wheeze at his weight pressing on me but let him lay there for a bit.  _ He is such a baby. _ I sigh at his affection towards me and lay there looking at the sky. It was still dark out but thankfully it was easy to maneuver the ship to the next island thanks to my log pose. 

“The next island is about a day or so away so all we have to do is wait till then,” I ponder at what might the next move be but only created a headache for me to endure. I grunt at the annoying issue at hand and picked myself up from the ground to focus. I had a lot to do before I entered Water 7 which included my butt on a bed sleeping. Gingerly I carried Yugo to the lower decks of the ship to our room, a simple room where it had all the necessities I needed. This included a comfy cot. Slipping out of my boots and sunk into the bed with Yugo beside me.

“Goodnight Yugo,” A squeak came out of Yugo’s mouth in saying goodnight. As the ship swayed, all I could think about was Water 7 and the oh so mysterious CP9 group. It consumed my thoughts until I fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author here! Thanks for reading my story. If you can tell now, Magnolia's powers are connected to plants. In the next chapter it will go deeper into her powers and her plan to stop CP9. How will she find them? Will she be able to stop their evil plans? Will Yugo be able to wake up from his nap? We'll have to see in the next chapter! Good bye!


	3. This Island Is Full Of Pirates!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, this story is based on the manga of One Piece. And it might be a bit slow for the Water 7 arc cause I use that for inspiration. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

It was already a hot day as I compiled a list of supplies we will need before we head to Water 7. We need a ton of water, food supplies, seeds, and bamboo for Yugo. Once I checked my list twice I looked at my log pose to see if we were still on track for the next island, sadly I forgot what the next island’s name was but it didn’t matter at that point anymore. 

“Okay we’re still on track, my estimation till we get to the next island is about a couple of hours or so depending on the sea,” My next job is to check all the plants living outside of my ship and the hull.  _ They’re a little dry from the sun but when we get to the island I’ll make sure to water them well.  _ Everything seemed fine since we escaped from the Marines. Now it was time to switch out of my clothes into something more fitting for me.  _ Squeak _ ! Feeling a tug on my leg I see Yugo with his hands up to me.

“I’ll pick you up when I’m done changing Yugo. I’m still in my old clothes from before,” His little eyes became dowy as he begged for me to pick him up. Rolling my eyes at his actions, I immediately picked him up.

“I should stop spoiling you so much,” I mutter as I head down the lower levels of the ship and into my cabin. Inside my room I head straight to my wardrobe on my right. Holding my spoiled red panda in one arm, I use my other hand to open the doors and look for some clothes to wear. I shuffled through the clothes and picked out a few pieces for today. Setting down Yugo on the bed, I head to the bathroom connected to my room and take a quick shower. Afterwards, I changed into my fresh clothes I picked out and walked out to show Yugo. 

“Okay I think this will work today, what do you think Yugo?” He nodded a ‘yes.’ He would always say yes but I had to make sure. I walk to the mirror in my cabin. When I stood in front of the mirror I was able to get a better look. I wore a white flowing blouse that was off the shoulders, some high waisted jeans, and my brown leather belt bag to store my seeds and money. When I finally approved of my outfit I looked for my brown leather ankle boots. I was sadly 5’5 so I tried to wear shoes with heels to make me more intimidating to people.  _ But that’s a secret that I’ll keep till I die.  _

“I’m just gonna put my hair in a ponytail, It’s too hot to leave my hair down,” I grabbed a hair tie and tied my black hair up in a ponytail. I was almost finished with getting ready until something caught my eye on my nightstand.  _ My locket. _ I took it off just in case the Marine’s would take it but completely forgot about it till now.

“I’m sorry mom, dad, and Joey! I didn’t mean to forget you like that!” I pick up the golden locket and put it around my neck.  _ The most important people in my life are in this locket and I almost forgot it! Mag you’re such a ditz!  _ After beating myself up about my locket I start exiting out of the cabin with Yugo in tow. I take my time coming back up to the main deck. It wasn’t like I had anything else to do. I just leisurely took each step at a time until I was on the main deck.

“Well shoot, guess we’re almost there Yugo,” Out on the edge of the horizon was a dot of green.  _ Our next destination, glad I changed then.  _ It only took another hour to reach the dock of the ship and to have the roots from the ship connect to the dockside. It was clear that this was a more ‘pirate friendly’ island as there were many men with tattoos and the look that screamed trouble. I was just about to head out into the town until I remembered something. Turning to my fuzzy companion. He always had sticky fingers but this time he can’t go around causing trouble for me.

‘“Yugo you better remember your manners and not steal from any pirates. I had enough things to deal with and pissing off pirates  _ isn’t _ one of them. Understand?” His face fell in my stern scolding and squeaked. I sigh and smile at his childish behavior. 

“Let’s go now buddy, we don’t have all day,” with that I wave my hand for the ship’s roots to place the ramp down for Yugo and I to leave the ship. As we were leaving the ship I made sure to command the roots to watch over the ship and not let any stranger come aboard. Especially since there’s loads of pirates around. 

“First let’s gather supplies and maybe get a drink at some bar. I’ve been hankering for one,” Yugo walked beside me as we entered the town. The first thing I noticed was how loud and crowded it was. Reminding me of my island where I grew up. It too was pirate friendly just like this one and helped anyone in need even if they were pirates.  _ Now it’s all gone. _ Another sigh escaped my lips as I continued to venture into town. The town had large buildings and bars on either side. The smell of rum and whiskey filled my nose as I continued my journey to the food market not far from here. No one bothered me as they were too busy being jolly with a drink or arguing with each other. That was until I felt a chill down my spine.  _ I guess someone is getting a nice look if they’re staring that hard.  _ It didn’t bother me though, they were just probably staring because of the odd view of a woman with a red panda walking down the street. If anything, I was prepared to kick some ass if they got any funny ideas. 

“Have you heard of some straw hat crew….”

“Yeah! Apparently they took out….”  _ Boring, just some new pirates getting some fame. Lately there has been talk of rookie pirates getting a name for themselves.  _ Though I never really cared for them. Unless they get in my way or cause trouble for innocent people I’m just gonna mind my business. I came to my destination to a food vendor. It was a sweet old man behind the stand that wore loose clothes. He looked at me and smiled.

“Why hello there miss! We just got some fresh catch this morning and fresh veggies my wife grew in our farm,” His warm welcome was inviting. It was very different from the rough noises coming behind me.

“Hi, Can I have…” I tell him my list of supplies from fish to vegetation to water. He was shocked at the large amount of goods I requested but happily obliged.

“Certainly, I will get these ready but it will take some time to box them up. Is that alright with you, Miss?” I nodded my head and smiled at the nice man.

“Yeah no problem. Also do you have any plant feed or tree saplings?” 

“An odd request but my wife’s florist’s shop has them next door, I can grab that as well.”

“Fantastic, here let me pay you before I forget,” with that I go through my belt bag and take out a bag of berries. The man's eyes widened at the sight but happily taken it.

“Why thank you miss! I’ll get your supplies ready right away!” I nod in his gratitude and look around the crowded area. Until I saw a bar close by.

“I’m gonna be at that bar over there, when everythings ready please let me know,” He nodded and went about his business to finish my order. I look for Yugo and see him already munching down on an apple. I snap my fingers to get his attention and point to the bar. His wide eyes followed my direction and nodded in understanding. In two second Yugo climbed on my back and held on as if I was a tree. After he was comfortable on my back I walked to the bar.

“YAH Haha! You should’ve seen the look on his face as I sliced ‘em open!”

“Yeah cap’ you sure was a fearsome man out there!”

“Hey bartender another whiskey!”

“Coming right up,” The rowdy pirates laughed and drank like it was there last day. Every chair was filled except for two at the front. I barely cared for the stares as I sat down on one stool and helped Yugo on the stool to my left. The bartender popped up from the side and grinned.

“Hello ma’am, to what do I oh the pleasure of serving you this fine day?” He had a sleazy look in his eye and already I was irked.  _ Creep. _ I held back my disgust and smiled.

“I’d like some rum and a bowl of water for Yugo,” The bartender winked and grabbed the coins to put it in his pocket. As he goes back to his duties I sigh and look to my left for Yugo. He was just fiddling with the bowl of peanuts in front of him. His paws tried to grab one but failed miserably as it fell on the ground. I laughed at his attempt. Laying a hand on his head for comfort in his defeat and held some up for him to eat. He happily obliged and snacked on the few that were in my hand.

“You’re such a silly boy,” I mutter and merrily ate some for myself. It was pretty calm for a bar filled with pirates. None even tried to mess with me, which is a plus in my book. My glass of rum finally came as well as Yugo’s bowl. I sipped the hard alcohol with ease as I observed my surroundings more. The pirates here look to be around 30 or so million berries or less,  _ small fries I guess.  _ None of them really caught my attention so I went back to my drink. My glass was almost empty so I called for the bartender for more. Just then, the bar doors slam open. The cheery drinking and loud obnoxious voices grew silent. An intense silence filled the room as a pair of footsteps started to walk into the bar. It was heavy footed. Slow but menacingly the footsteps grew louder until the person’s shadow loomed over my figure. Yugo began to hiss at the figure while I ignored it and went back to taking another sip of my drink. All eyes were at my silent figure as I finished my drink and set it down with a  _ thud. _ I stared straight ahead as I asked the person behind me a question.

“It’s really impolite to breathe down a person’s neck. It is also impolite to stare but you probably aren’t the polite type now are you?”

“Are you Magnolia D. Lane? The pirate with the 200 million berry bounty?”  _ Doesn’t even answer my question, so rude.  _ I turn from my seat to find a tall muscular man. Probably in his late 20s or so and had a hell of a scar that went from his right cheek to his nose. His bloodlust was apparent as he gripped his sword tightly. I got a good eye full of his appearance till I replied.

“And if I am?” I lean my body onto the counter with my arms crossed. He grinned, as if he had sick thoughts of how to get rid of me. All at once, he grabbed his sword and raised it as high as he could. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to scare me and kicked him in the jolly roger. His face changed from a grinning lunatic to a satisfying pained look. His eyes teared and wailed as he held his precious jewels. Everyone in the bar flinched at how painful it looked. Some even looked away from the painful sight. 

“I don’t really have time for a small fry like you. Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” The man finally overcame his pain and glared at me. It wasn’t as scary as Smokey bear though. His gaze then shifted to my small companion and grinned. He then grabbed hold of Yugo and held his sword to his neck. My poor Yugo whimpered for me, which made me straighten up on the stool. My face scrunched as the man held him away from me.  _ I warned you bastard. _

“Surrender or your raccoon gets it!” 

“He’s not a raccoon, he's a red panda… a flying red panda. Halaman restraint!” My arm shoots out to the crook’s hand that held his sword. The roots held the sword away from Yugo with a nice  _ crack. _ He yelps at the sudden twist of his wrist and lets go of Yugo who glides away from the mean man to my side.

“If you had known my name and my bounty you should have realized I wasn’t some easy person to kill. Here I’ll give you a hint…” I stood up from my seat while my roots held the man’s wrist high up in the air.

“I have devil fruit powers called the plant-plant fruit. What is the plant-plant fruit’s power? You might ask...” I use my other arm to form more roots to grab his other hand. His wails echoed throughout the bar as spectators silently watched the chaos.

“I can manipulate any type of plant and create plants with my body. Even heal myself....” I grin at his terrified expression at the realization of his mistake. His knees gave and fell on the floor as he stared into my eyes. I leaned closer to give him a good look at my face. Once I was a few inches from his face I finished my explanation.

“It means that you  _ Don’t- Fuck-With-Me _ ,” The roots that were connected to my arms lifted the man up. The poor bastard wiggled and cried for help as he dangled in the air. He was a heavy man indeed but not something I can’t handle. I cherished the terrified onlookers and threw the man out of the bar. His body crash landed in a building across from the bar. It created a huge hole in the building with only his legs visible to me. It was a long pause till I looked at everyone in the bar. I reverted my roots back in my arms and frown. My mood grew sour as I analyzed all of the pirates.

“If anyone wants another demonstration! Speak up!” I gave the damn pirates one last second until I turned back to the bartender. He jumped at my quick movements, shivering at my cold stare.  _ Shit. I didn’t ask about Water 7 yet.  _ Mentally slapping myself I ask the bartender about Water 7.

“Hey, bartender.”

“Y-yes Miss. Magnolia.”

“I need to get to Water 7, do you know how long it’s gonna take to get there?”

“If you want to go to Water 7 It might take a month or two since you have to go through the other islands.  _ Shit, I might not have enough time then. Who knows when I have a chance like this again.  _ I clenched my fists, refraining from breaking anything else in this damn bar. The man behind the bar held his hand up which brought my attention back to him.

“W-wait! I used to live there. If you use the eternal log pose it’ll only take you a week and a half max! I c-can give it to you for-free,” This changed my mood right away. 

“Why thank you, I’ll gladly take it,” He scurried off to get the eternal log pose. It was at this moment that my furry friend hops onto the stool I was sitting on before and paws for me to carry him.  _ My poor thing. _ I pick Yugo up and cradle the furry baby into my arms.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to stop that big bad man. Are you okay hun?” He responds by snuggling deeper into my chest for comfort. Reassuring me that he was fine and just wanted to snuggle again. I head the bartender walk back to the front with my shot at kicking some ass, the eternal log pose to Water 7. I bowed at the man for his kindness and took the eternal log pose. I twirl myself around to the very terrified pirates and grin again.

“Thank you for your lovely company everyone but I sadly have to depart!” It weirded everyone out but I didn’t care as I walked out of the bar with Yugo and the log pose in my arms. I avoid the many people in town until I get back to the vendor for my supplies. He was already there with a few crates and bags in front of his store. He was looking through the supplies to check if everything was there until he noticed my presence. He bowed to greet me and I did the same.

“I heard some ruckus in that pub you were just at, was everything alright? These pirates usually don’t cause a lot of trouble here,” I felt touched by his worry and shook my head no. 

“No it was just some little scuffle, nothing too crazy,” I smile to reassure him that I was fine. He nodded as he understood I was fine and went to show me my goods.

“I’m glad to hear that. Anyways your supplies are ready to go, but there’s a lot to carry. Would you like some help?”

“No thank you I’ll be fine.”

“You sure? You already have your raccoon to hold.”  _ He’s a red panda. _

“Yeah I’ll be fine,” Shifting Yugo and the log pose to one side I take out an acorn out of my belt bag. I tossed it besides the supplies. The old man was confused at the acorn I threw and looked at me as if I was off my rocker. Ignoring his reaction I wave my hand to the acorn.

“Puno Transport!” On command the acorn broke free from its shell and morphed into a 8 foot tall tree. The man gasped at the sight and walked a few paces away from me. On the other hand the oak tree grabbed all the supplies and slowly moved to our ship. I turned to the old man and bowed to him one last time.

“It was nice meeting you old man, tell your wife I said thank you for the stuff too!” He was too stunned to say anything so I just started to jog to the oak tree carrying all my stuff. This definitely surprised people who walked by the spectacle but I didn’t care anymore since I’m leaving this place. We were able to get out of town and into the docks swiftly without delay. The oak tree was able to take the lead and head onto the ship and carefully place everything on the deck. When I got on as well I snap my fingers to revert the oak tree back into an acorn for later use. 

“Next stop is Water 7, Yugo. I heard there is even a sea train! When we get there we’ll definitely ride it,” However to my dismay Yugo was too busy admiring a shiny object in his hand. It was a golden chain.  _ How the hell? _ I frown at his inability to control himself and set him down on a crate. He then hides the object in the flap of his arm and pretends that it disappeared.

“Yugo, what did I say about stealing things from p-... forget it it’s too late to give it back now so keep it,” I know I should be more stern to Yugo but sometimes it was better to give up than deal with him whining. 

“You're so lucky you're cute,” But all I got in response was him playing with the golden chain.  _ Yeah I’m not gonna get through to him today.  _ And with that I check the eternal log pose to what direction we had to sail. I finally got everything settled. We headed out to sea to find the mysterious CP9 and kick their asses.  _ Water 7 here I come! _

~~~

Translations:

*Halaman- plant in Tagalog.

*Puno- tree in Tagalog.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author here! I’m happy to make this chapter longer than before to give you guys a better look at Magnolia and Yugo. Now that you get a better picture on Magnolia’s powers. ( The Plant-Plant fruit) I just wanted to give you guys a better understanding of her powers:
> 
> Magnolia’s Powers:  
> Strengths:  
> The Plant Plant fruit: It is able to manipulate, grow, shrink, and protect the user by using any kind of plants. She can also create plants from her body. Plants protect her unconsciously whenever they sense danger or bloodlust. She can also connect to almost any plant in the world. She does have a type of healing factor with her powers but it drains a lot out of her as well as some conditions have to be made for that to happen:  
> She is connected to a large jungle, forest, or any kind of land that has a lot of plants  
> She must empty her thoughts.
> 
> Weaknesses:  
> Her weakness is that her strength comes from connecting to the plants around her, her range is 50 km of controlling plants. Though the more plants she manipulates the more it drains her and causes her to become dehydrated. She’s weak to fire, sea prism stone, and the sea. She also can’t control plants that have false souls, a conscience, or they’re dead. Her biggest fear Claustrophobia, fear of tight spaces. 
> 
> Additional Things to Add:  
> So whenever she is in an area where she can’t find plants or is vulnerable, she carries a bag or belt bag that has a collection of seeds and roots to help her fight and escape. Sometimes she will also carry a bottle of water in case she feels dehydrated when she uses too much of her power for a long period of time. Whenever she uses her powers she commands it in spanish or tagalog to make it stronger, and use English commands for daily use to not drain her powers. 
> 
> Yugo’s Powers: Yugo is a special breed of red pandas who can morph their bodies to fly away from predators. When he flies he looks like a flying squirrel if that helps you get a better picture of it. He is also able to steal and move around without anyone noticing because their species evolved from living near humans. They adapted smaller and fluffier paws to move and take food or belongings from people or other animals. Also a fun fact! Yugo is 20 inches tall and weighs about 8 pounds.
> 
> If you are curious about anything from her or Yugo comment down below and I’ll make sure to answer them. Will Magnolia find the CP9? Will Yugo stop stealing things from people? Will they be meeting a certain band of pirates? Guess we’ll have to wait and see! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Look Over There! Water 7 Ahead!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author here, I just wanted to let you know that my updates are really random since I have College and research a lot of the manga for this story. I’m trying to base it with the storyline but it does take some time. Though since you guys are amazingly patient I’m gonna do fun facts about Magnolia and Yugo at the end of this chapter.

Waves rocked the ship in a soothing motion, swaying it from left to right. The sun was high in the sky. It was as if the sun was watching over us as we sat in the shade. Yugo and I sat under an umbrella to enjoy the day but not get burnt. It was another lazy day for us sailing the sea. The only thing that occupied my thoughts was a book on herbs and propagation methods. Yugo was just laying beside me, his back against the deck to try and take another nap. It was getting too peaceful for my pleasure but we still didn’t arrive at Water 7. I had almost thought that blasted bartender gave us a dud eternal log pose but it was too late to go back to that island now. Basically we’ve been sailing for 8 days. We endured huge waves, a pirate raid (I took care of them though), and saw some dolphins migrating to the Southeast.  _ I can’t take it anymore. _ I closed my book and got up. Stretching my arms and legs I start warming up my body. As a pirate I had to make sure I’m always in shape. My father figure always told me,  _ “Just cause you have devil fruit powers doesn’t mean you’re invincible to everything. You got to be strong mentally, emotionally, AND physically you damn brat.”  _

“You got it Joey,” I mutter a reply to my memory. I like to do some warm up exercises first, then get to the good part of my session, martial arts. As a kid I hated trying to fight Joey since he would always kick my ass...but I’m thankful he did. Now I’m able to fight for myself and not need anyone's help. I reenact the poses and work on my form. Though I have improved over the years I still needed to get stronger. I was so focused on my training that I didn’t realize a red blur of fluff mimicking my moves until later on. I couldn't help but laugh at his adorable punches and kicks. That was until he fell over trying to kick the air. He fell face first into the floor, I tried my best to not snicker at his fall but the sight was too hilarious.  _ I can't with him haha! _

“Pfft you okay Yugo?” I walked towards his gloom figure and helped him back up on his feet. He had a nasty bump on his forehead. I could already tell he wanted to cry but he tried to hold back his tears. I smiled at his brave face and hugged him.

“It’s okay to cry, you’re a big man and men cry too,” That was enough for him sob on my shoulder for a while till he had enough. Once I released him from my hug, he sniffled the last of his tears. I shook my head and reassured him that he would be okay.

“Now Yugo, If you wanted to learn how to fight you could’ve just asked. Here I’ll teach you about form-”

_ CHUFF CHUFF-CHOO CHOO _

A sudden noise cut me off as I turned to the direction of the noise.  _ Is that?... _ Low and behold a small silhouette of a train was moving across the sea. I sprinted to the front of my ship to get a better look at her, Yugo was on my tail as we witnessed the miracle.

“The Puffing Tom!” Was all I could utter as I see a magical sight of an actual train moving in the sea. Yugo sat on the bow of the ship while I stood right behind him. The train was starting to move away from us now, but I couldn’t help but want to follow it. I head to the helm of the ship and yell at Yugo to get off the bow.

“Yugo we’re gonna follow that train!” I didn’t have to look at Yugo to know that he wanted to do the same. Once I was at the helm I used my powers to maneuver the pine tree to my right to move the sails. Gripping the helm firmly I turn the ship to the left causing the ship to creek and shift against the waves. We had fun following the train until we saw a strange building up ahead of us.  _ What’s that? _

_ CHUFF CHUFF-CHOO CHOO _

The train was starting to slow down as a sudden whistle caught my attention.  _ It’s stopping? _ We were getting closer to the mysterious building in the middle of the sea until I finally realized what it was.

“That must be a sea station! Yugo you wanna check it out?” I looked to my fuzzy friend for confirmation and he nodded excitedly, even squeaking as confirmation. I giggled at his excitement.

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” It only took about ten minutes until we reached the sea station. Then suddenly the sea train started to move forward, with another whistle it sped out of the station and to another location.  _ Shit we missed it! _ I frowned at our bad timing but cheered up when I remembered we were at the sea station. I then went and grabbed my belt bag to fasten it on and moved to Yugo who was gloomy about us missing the train.

“Cheer up bud, let’s go explore the sea station. We’re gonna be here a while so we’ll get to ride the train another time okay?” His mood switched instantly as he was already at the railings of the ship to go to the station. His tail moved rapidly as he waited for Magnolia.  _ Glad that cheered him up. _

“Okay okay let’s go. Be careful of the railings, the waves are dangerous!” Just like that I scooped Yugo up and used the pine tree’s branch to drop us on the sea station. I got a better view of the place and the large lighthouse besides the station’s building. Suddenly two heads popped out of the Station’s building. It was a smiling girl and a bunny. I was about to say something until she yelled.

“Granny look! We got another pirate here! Come on look!”

“Hic-I’m coming Chimney hold you Hic- hold your houses-horses,” I couldn’t help but be wary of a random drunk voice coming out of the building. Then three people came out and welcomed me. It was an older woman wearing a uniform but held a bottle of wine in her hand, while being accompanied by a little girl with her pet bunny.

“Well Whaddya know? Guess our station is getting popular with pirates today huh chimney?” The little girl nodded. I didn’t understand what they meant but I introduced myself either way.

“Hi I’m Magnolia D. Lane and this is Yugo.”

“Nice to Hic- meet you Maggie. I’m Kororo and I am the main conductor of the sea train. This here is Hic- my grandkid Chimney and her Hic- pet, Gonbe.”

“Wanna say hi to my cat Gonbey Miss?!” I laughed at their interesting introduction and waved at the ‘cat.’  _ Does she really think that bunny is a cat?  _ I shook off my thoughts and asked them about Water 7.

“I’m sorry for the trouble but could you tell me how far Water 7 is?”

“No problem Maggie. Hic!”  _ My name is not Maggie…. _

“Your close, tell me are you going there to get your ship fixed?”

“Uhhh-Sure let’s say that! Yeah I am!”  _ Shit that was a terrible lie. _ I shook my head and watched as the woman took out a paper and pen from a side pocket in her jacket.

“Thought so Hic- another crew of pirates came here to get their ship fixed too. Hic- very odd bunch, hell even one of them said he’s the future pirate king,”  _ Pirate king my ass.  _ Every pirate that came to my old town would say the same shit. Their egos were bigger than their power and most are probably dead by now.  _ I guess it’s another idiot having a pipe dream.  _ Now I’m not one to trash on others dreams, hell I have a stupid dream as well...but saying you’re gonna be the Pirate King is far from stupid it’s insane.  _ Poor sap is probably a rookie who just got lucky getting this far.  _ My thoughts snapped back to the lady as she scribbled something on the paper. When she was done she folded it and took out a log pose. Her hand wobbled to my figure, which made me realize it was for me. I gladly took it and bowed. 

“This here is the Hic- introduction invitation you’ll need to meet Iceburg Hic!” I couldn’t help but show my confusion from the gifts she gave me.  _ Iceburg?  _ She must’ve seen how confused I was and helped me out. 

“Iceburg is an amazing shipwright who is the president of Galley-La company. He’s also the mayor of Water 7.”  _ Mayor of Water 7 and a president of Galley-La Company? That must be their target!  _ I smirk at my discovery and thank the nice conductor.

“Thank you Kororo. This is really helpful, how far is Water 7 now?”

“About a good hour or so away, when you get there just go to Galley-La and Iceburg is usually there,” She took another sip as her grandkid nodded in agreement.

“You all have been lovely, but sadly I have to go now. Thanks for the info!” I turn from my spot and start heading to my ship. Behind me, a voice suddenly calls for me again.

“Maggie! I forgot Hic- You can’t go through the front entrance! You got to go through the back way so you don’t get caught by the Navy!” I still kept my pace to my ship and waved behind me.  _ Okay just take my ship around the back sounds good. _ Yugo hops onto my back as I command the pine tree on my ship to carry us in. Once I was inside, I started back my journey to Water 7. But before I left I noticed the three figures on the sea station waving me a goodbye. I waved ferociously to them as my excitement peeks at the thought of going to Water 7.

“Hope I see you soon Kororo and Chimney!”

“Bye pirate lady!” We were already far away from the sea station when I was left to my thoughts.  _ How am I gonna save that Iceburg dude? If it is CP9 then they have to be people that are close to him right? Or not… but who is to say that Iceburg is the actual target in their mission?  _ All these thoughts just made my headache worse.

“This Iceburg guy is maybe my only lead to finding CP9…” Then a plan formed out of the back of my head. It had some...holes, but it could do the trick. 

“First, we’ll go see Iceburg and say we want upgrades on our ship. Get to know the guy and the people around him. Make a list of people who could be CP9 agents and kick their ass to kingdom come!” As I said before this is a  _ very rushed  _ plan that I formed in my head. I highly doubt I could get even close to the guy to check but it was worth trying. Especially since I got this introduction letter from that nice lady.

~~~

“Oh my god…”

_ Squeak! _

“You said it Yugo! It’s amazing!” In front of us was none other than the colossal city. I admired the huge walls and the gigantic fountain that peeked out on top. It was so strange to see a city that looks like it's floating on water. It struck me as I remember we had to go around to enter the city.  _ Shoot I really wanted to go in the front though. _ I let a sigh escape my lips as I turned a ship to sail around the amazing city. Yugo just held onto the ship’s railings and ogled at the huge city.  _ I wonder if he’s happy to go there cause he can steal things. _ It was an interesting idea but with Yugo it was probably true. 

“Okay now we just got to find a place to land…” I trailed off my sentence as I looked around. It was until we were all the way in the back of the city that I saw some rocky cape. It didn’t look like the greatest place to keep our ship but it was something. 

“Yugo we’re taking the ship on that cape! Don’t hold onto the railings or you’ll fall,” He then moved from the railings to my side as I landed on the cape with a  _ thud _ . 

“Pine tree secure!” The pine tree from earlier placed his roots on the railing of the ship and used it’s branches to hold onto a huge rock that was close by. I was just about to leave the ship when I remembered my outfit, I looked down at my sweaty attire and grimaced.  _ You really wanna look like that when you meet that bigshot? _ I groaned and turned my body to the door connecting to the lower decks. A quick shower and sprucing up later I was ready to head out. 

“Okay now I’m ready,” For today’s look I had on a spaghetti strap floral sundress that hit my ankle, it had a slit at the side for me to hide my small thigh bag of seeds for emergencies. My accessories were some nice sunglasses, high heels sandals, and a crossbody bag for the day. My crossbody bag carried water, money, bamboo, and any other things I thought we might need for today.  _ This will do.  _ A little squeak came from my legs and I saw Yugo impatiently tap his foot on the deck. His scrunched face glared at me for a long time till he looked away from me in disappointment.  _ Guess I took too long. _ I gave him a cheeky smile to apologize. 

“Sorry bud. I wanna at least look decent,” He huffed at my excuse and moved to the opening for me to put down the ramp.  _ So sassy.  _ Following Yugo I command the roots to place the ramp down.

“Lay the ramp down please,” The roots laying on the deck twist to the ramp and lay it down. Right when the ramp was snug to the ship a blur of red fluff zooms out of the ship.  _ U-Uh oh. _

“Yugo! Hey! Don’t leave without me dammit!- Protect the ship while we’re gone! Bye!!!” I sprinted to the blur but barely caught up with Yugo until we were at the entrance of the city. It was then I caught a glimpse of a sigh, ’ **Rental Bull Shop.’** I slowed down my pace once Yugo finally stopped at the entrance for me.

“Bull shop?” Upon closer inspection I see a man standing around. The man noticed our figures and smiled with his hands clasped together.

“Ah! Greetings you must be tourists. Would you like to rent a bull? They’re the main transport of the city.”

“I’m sorry but what is a bull exactly?” 

“Oh it’s a type of sea creature that acts as a transport to and from places. They use their back for you to ride on,” He waved his hand to the many sea creatures around them.  _ Oh wow! That’s so cool.  _ I nod in understanding his explanation and put a finger up.

“I’ll take one bull please.”

“Okay that will be 1,000 berries.”  _ Steep price. _ I was about to rethink my plan to rent a bull until I saw Yugo already on one. The light blue creature was friendly looking and ‘moo’ to Yugo as a way to respond.  _ This kid, it’s already too late now. _ I sighed at his excited squeal to the bull and paid the man. When the man turned to Yugo he laughed.

“Guess your furry raccoon wants to ride a Yagara.”

“Yeah...he sure does. Oh wait- could you tell me where I can find this uh…Galley-La place? I got to meet Iceburg,” The man’s mood went up and he smiled even more.

  
“Oh you’re going to see the mayor eh? Just go straight, take a left, then you’ll see a stream up ahead, take that stream and you’ll enter the shopping district there will be an WaterGate Elevator to your left which takes you to Galley-La,” I nodded as I got on the Yagara. However, inside I had already forgotten about which way to go. I am a  _ very _ forgetful person and directions aren’t my specialty. I would have asked him to repeat what he said but I was too embarrassed to ask.  _ Let’s just wing it and hope for the best. We can probably find it...I hope… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:  
> Magnolia’s ship is classified as a Snow Ship. She named the ship after her childhood island, Sparrow. A lot of her time, sweat, and tears came into getting that ship. It’s actually why it’s in great condition for the years she had it, 4 years to be exact. Though it is a clean and kept ship, people think it is old and messy due to the amount of vines, roots, and trees scattered around the ship.
> 
> That is it for today folks! Tune in next time to see if Magnolia actually finds her way around Water 7. Will Yugo try to sneak around the city? Will Magnolia be able to lie her way to meet Iceburg?!....Guess you’ll have to check out the next chapter to find out. Bye!


	5. Yugo I Don’t Think We’re In Kansas Anymore!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author here! I had fun writing this chapter so you get to have it today! I’m very thankful for all of you reading my story. Also the fun fact will be at the end of the chapter!

“Yugo...don’t get mad…”

_...Squeak… _

“Hey what’s with the attitude mister? I’m just- just sightseeing, yeah!”

_ Squeakkkkk _

“... I’m sorry,” For the past hour I have been trying to find this stupid Galley-La company but the streams or water paths or whatever the fuck they call them.. It’s harder than I thought. Yugo sat next to me, he looked at me as if to say, ‘We’re lost aren’t we?’ eyes and I could feel my shame creep in. 

“I get it, I get it Yugo. ‘Oh mag why didn’t you ask the guy to repeat what he said?’ well mister sass mouth I was embarrassed! Gods! I have my pride, Yugo. Pride!” The crowds of people on Yagaras and the people walking on the contract paths stared at us. It wasn’t everyday you got to see a crazy woman argue with an animal.  _ They can mind their own damn business!  _ I lean back on the seat, I tightly grip the reins of the yagara and pout. 

“Listen Yugo. Let’s just ride a bit more. If we don’t find Galley-La after that we can just ask someone, okay?” He huffed and nodded his head. I rolled my eyes at his actions and looked around for some clues to get to Galley-La.  _ Is it my imagination or is there a ton of people wearing masks? _ Surprisingly it wasn’t my imagination as I see vendors selling masks or people wearing eccentric masks for fun. My only conclusion was that there was a party or something going on somewhere. Yet, it didn’t help me with finding that stupid shipwright company. Just then, a miracle from heaven came to me in the sound of a woman.

“The WaterGate Elevator will be heading to Galley-La in 5 minutes. Please watch yourselves as you enter the elevator.” To my left I saw a huge mechanism that was the ‘elevator.’ It was huge and looked like it headed to the upper levels of Water 7.  _ Our luck is turning up, thank the gods.  _ Realizing the little time we have to get there I use the reins to signal the yagara to move.

“Step on it Yagara!” The wild bull zips through the water canal. It cut other bulls on the sea, earning some yells and profanities from pedestrians.  _ I’m on a mission folks, you can curse at me later!  _ We were able to get into the elevator in 4 minutes, but hit another issue when the elevator closed the entrance. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine,” Ever since I was a kid I hated tight spaces. This wasn’t as bad as the other times I’ve experienced being in tight spaces but I still felt like I was suffocating. As if there were people in the sky making fun of me, the elevator starts filling up with water.  _ Don’t worry Mag it’ll be over soon, It’s just taking you up. Remember your mission dammit! Stop being so weak!  _ I gripped the riens until my hands started to turn white. Yugo saw my expression and sat on my lap for comfort. He could be an angel when he wants to and I’m definitely thankful he’s comforting me right now. I release the reins from my viper grip and pet Yugo as assurance.

“Thanks hun I needed that,” It took a few minutes of the water to rise until we were out of there. It was then I saw the humongous view of the upperlevels. At the Center of the city was the massive fountain we saw when we arrived at Water 7. Surrounding it was houses and high walls that had numbers. My eye caught a glimpse of a sign that said, ‘ **1** .’ Behind it was men working on ships and huge equipment scattered around it.  _ This must be Galley-La then.  _ I felt much better from the elevator and pulled yagara’s reins to go to the dock. Another characteristic was that many people were watching in excitement as the worker did their duties.  _ Guess watching people work on ships is interesting.  _ I was looking around the place until something collided with my body. It was like I got hit by some fucking bull as I fell on the ground.  _ Ow my ass, that’s gonna leave a bruise. _

“Luffy watch where you're going! Very sorry about that please don’t sue us!”

“Ugh wha-?”

“ Luffy wait up! We don’t know where Ussop even is yet! Dammit Luffy!” Once I snapped back to reality I saw a figure of an orange haired woman chasing after the strawhat asshole who collided with me.  _ The fuck is wrong with people these days!? _ I dusted off myself while sitting up on the ground. My cheeks were already heating up out of embarrassment to get run over by that idiot. Yugo got to my side and pawed at me to check I was fine. 

_ Squeak Squeak _

“It’s okay Yugo it takes a lot more to hurt me, I just got clumsy is all.”

“Miss are you alright?” I looked up and saw a towering figure looking down at me.  _ Square nose. _ He was an attractive guy but his demeanor was more mature. I sheepishly laughed at my embarrassing position and looked away from him.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, just wasn’t so prepared to get run over by some asshole,” He smiled and gave out his hand to me. I took it and was lifted back on my feet with ease.  _ Wow he’s really strong. _

“Thank you…”

“It’s Kaku ma’am.”

“Thanks Kaku. I’m Magnolia D. Lane. I came here to meet Iceburg. Is he available?” He shook his head.

“May I ask if you have business here?”  _ Very straightforward guy. _

“Yeah this lady name Kororo gave me this introduction letter so he could check out my ship for some upgrades, would you like to look?” he brought his hand up to stop me.

“It is fine ma’am no need. But at the moment he is busy with some Government Officials. He’ll be done soon though. If you don’t mind waiting a bit I’ll let him know you’re here,” I smiled at his polite tone and nodded in understanding how busy he is.

“That’s fine with me. I can wait it out, I’m not really in a hurry,” With that the mysterious Kaku walked off to a random building and sent the message to Iceburg that I was here. I peacefully watched the men work. They would move ships, weld, smooth out wood, everything a shipwright did they did that pretty much. Sudden yells caught my attention as a random man with blonde hair and goggles speed walked towards me and Yugo.  _ Oh is he here to bring me to Iceburg? _ I smiled and was about to introduce myself until he opened his mouth.

“Hey broad you walk around looking like that?! There’s tons of men who work here and are getting distracted by your clothes!”

“E-excuse me?”

“You shouldn’t be going around showing so much skin around men especially here!” In all my years of living I have never wanted to strangle a man until this very fucking moment. 

“Are you this inappropriate with all of the women you come in contact with?”

“I’m just saying how it is, lady! You can’t flaunt yourself like a piece of meat for men to drool at,” A frown etched into my face as I take my sunglasses off and set them up on my head. My arms folded and arched my brow to stare down this asshole. _Magnolia D. Lane you can’t beat him right now he works for Iceberg._ My common sense kicked in just in time before I pummeled him. I calmed my nerves to give him the nicest warning I could possibly muster at that time. 

“Since you work here I’m gonna leave you off with a warning. But don’t you ever and I mean  _ ever _ speak to me like that again or I’ll shove those fucking goggles up your ass. Do you understand me?” A thing you got to know about me, is that I will never let anyone disrespect me. This man was trying to sign his death wish trying to pull that shit with me. He was taken aback by my behavior and stumbled on his next words.

“W-well you can’t go around an-”  _ WACK!  _ A figure bops the dude on the head and stepped into my view. It was a man with a top hat and a pigeon.  _ What the hell? Is everyone like this? _ The blonde guy starts yelling and cursing at the man with the pigeon. Instead of focusing on the blonde man, the pigeon dude bowed and apologized on his behalf. _ ….Well...his pigeon apologized. _

“I am very sorry for Paulie’s behavior. Thank you for not beating him since it would have caused some tension between you and the company. If anything just let us handle the matter in your stead,”  _ Glad I didn’t punch him then. _ Then a thought struck me. My lips formed a devious smirk as I looked at the pigeon man.

“So if I were to say...oh I don’t know. You hit him on the head in my stead you’ll do it?” This caused the man to also wear a smirk and nodded. The blonde man whose name was Paulie I guess, was still yelling at the pigeon man until he got hit over the head with a random hammer.  _ This is much better. _ The dispute became a whole battle as the two men were going all out. Surprisingly though the pigeon guy was barely breaking a sweat. I enjoyed my entertainment until I heard a door open. I looked at the building that Kaku came into and saw government officials coming out.  _ Shit shit shit I need to hide.  _ My panic set in as my legs carried me to a random pile of wood right besides the two men fighting. Yugo thankfully flew to my side in understanding the situation we were in.  _ I heard that they were some government goons but I didn’t think they would finish up so quickly! _ The three men took their time glaring around them, observing the vicinity as they exited the place to check if there were any suspicious characters. Yet all they saw were working shipwrights and two men fighting. I duck further behind the wood pile until I could barely hear their footsteps.

“What’s all this ruckus again? Lucci and Paulie I thought we resolved this?” The voice was more commanding than the ones I’ve heard before.  _ Could it be… _

“Sorry boss, Paulie was harassing a customer about her attire and I had to set him straight.”

“Set me straight?! What are you my mother?”  _ Honestly I wish he was your mother then you’d probably be more respectful. _

“Calm down Paulie. Now tell me where is this customer?”  _ Guess it’s my cue. _ I poked my head out from the wood pile, only to get odd stares from the group of people talking. I coughed out of the awkward position and got myself out of my hiding place. Once I fixed myself I walked to the man with my hand out for him. He had a serious air to him as he observed my action. 

“Hello, I’m Magnolia and I’m here to fix up my ship,” He kept his stoned face but took my hand to shake. When he let go of my hand he looked at a woman with glasses.

“Background check,”  _ Wait what- _

“Magnolia D. Lane is from Sparrow island in the South Blue. She’s a pirate with a bounty of 200 million berries and is accompanied by a red panda named Yugo,” I didn’t know how to respond so all I could do was agree with her. A sudden weight latched onto my back indicating that Yugo was there.

“Yep that’s me...It’s nice to finally meet you Iceburg. I heard about your great skills from Kororo,” I looked through my crossbody to find the letter for him to see. He took the letter and unfolded the paper to get a look at what she said. I wasn’t even able to look at the paper since the man quickly ripped it to pieces.  _ Wait is that a no? _

“U-umm does that mean you’re not gonna do business with me?” His mood changed a bit as his eyes widened at my question. The man quickly shook his head from the misunderstanding.

“No no I will fix up your ship, it is just that Kororo kissed the letter and it freaked me out,” I mouth an ‘oh’ and nodded at his disgust. The weight on my back moved to my shoulder as Yugo was trying to get a better look at the man before us. 

“Anyways I’ll have Kaku check your ship’s condition and we can go from there.” Kaku’s figure pops up just in time to head out for my ship.

“Yeah that would be gre- wait, he can’t go to my ship,” This peaked Iceburg’s interest as I started to scramble to the slit of my dress. 

“What the hell are you doing lady!?”

“Shut it blondie I’m making sure no one gets attacked by my ship.” Everyone stared at my hands going up my thigh to my small bag of seeds. I then opened it up and took a pumpkin seed. They looked at me like I’m crazy as I cupped the seed in my hands. Leaning to my hands I whispered.

“Pahintulot,”* I then opened my hands to reveal the pumpkin seed turned into a small sprout. The spectacle grew everyone's curiosity as I held out the sprout to Kaku.

“Here, I have plants on the ship that could attack you so you better bring this with you. It gives you permission to go on my ship,” The squared nosed man gently took the sprout in his hands and bowed at me. I turned my attention to Iceburg who looked pleased with my efforts to not get one of his employees hurt. 

“Who puts a bag there?” A mutter behind me, causing my eye to twitch.  _ I heard that you little sh- _

“You have my gratitude Ms. Lane,” His words startled me and made me shake my head.

“It was nothing, he’ll be fine on my ship when he keeps that sprout on his person,” He smiles at my answer and turns away from me.

“Since I am free for the day, how about I give you a tour of the company? I already gave a tour to the strawhats but it will be fine,”  _ Strawhats? As in those assholes who ran me over? _ I was about to ask him more on the strawhats but Yugo went and jumped off of me to follow Iceburg.  _ I’ll just ask again another time then. _

“Yes that would be great, I’ve never been to a huge shipwright like this before.”

“Splendid,” He then motioned for me to come along. I obliged as the group of shipwright and the secretary chick followed behind.  _ I feel like a VIP touring the shop with this many people following us, man Iceburg is a big figure here. _

~~~

Iceberg was quite the gentleman in contrast to my previous thoughts about him. He gave me the tour through the place, introduced me to the main shipwrights of Dock 1, and even took me to his office to discuss into further detail what I would want to be upgraded on my ship. Right now I was sitting across from him in his office enjoying some tea that his secretary, Kalifa, made me. The only people that were in his office was Iceburg, Yugo, and I.

“So let’s get straight to business Ms. Lane. From Kaku’s inspection you’ve taken great care of your ship but it does appear to need some cleaning and a few repairs. Is there anything else you would like to add to this?” 

“Uh well…”  _ Quick think of something. _

“The ship is very precious to me and I want him to be more compatible to my powers. Maybe some frames for my plants to live in on the deck. I would also like better railings for Yugo,” Iceberg hmm to himself and took a pen to sketch out ideas. The sound of the pen gliding through the paper echoed in his office as I sat patiently in wait. I put my attention to Yugo looking around his room with curiosity.  _ Please don’t take anything from the nice man Yugo.  _ I was about to call Yugo to sit with me until I saw what he was looking at on the wall.  _ A bounty poster?  _ I tried to strain my eyes, but regretted it.  _ It was a little girl _ . I got scared wondering if it was me but then realized it couldn’t have.  _ What other little girl would be wanted by the….Nico Robin. _ I don’t usually pay attention to bounties or any other pirates in general. However Nico Robin was an entirely different story. Her whole life was too similar to my shitty life that it would be crazy not to sympathize with her. Unlike her though I at least had someone as a kid to watch over me. 

“I think I have a good idea now,” My neck snapped back to Iceburg as he looked down on his paper.  _ Oh god did he catch me looking at that bounty poster? _

“You do?” Lifting his head he looked at me with a small smile. His hands moved to the paper on the table to show me what was on it. My body relaxed at it. 

“Yes, I think this will be a great idea to place the frames for your plants here as well as reinforcing the railings with new mahogany we’ve got in Dock 3,” I quickly nodded in agreement and covered my nervous face with a smile.  _ Act natural Mag, please. _

“Yep sounds great Mr. Iceburg.”

“That’s great to hear, I’m glad something good came today,” I got curious by his remark. 

“Did something bad happen today?”

“No just some pirates earlier not being able to take some bad news,” He sighed, leaning on his chair to relax more.

“Those strawhats are very stubborn indeed,” This piqued my interest.  _ The one that bumped me?  _ Being the nosey woman I am, I wanted to know the jerk that bumped me without saying sorry.

“Who's the strawhats?” He became surprised by the question by the way his eyes widened.

“They’re captain is Monkey D. Luffy, he has a handful of crew members with a big bounty on their heads even though they are rookies,”  _ Really? He didn’t look much. _

“Interesting, I just so happened to  _ bump  _ into them when I was entering here.”

“They must’ve left for something I guess, we weren’t able to come to an agreement on a few things sadly,”  _ These strawhats are a curious bunch….I should look them up later. However, I highly doubt they could be connected to CP9. _ I got up from my spot and thanked him for his time.

“It was wonderful doing business with you. I’ll let your men get my ship later.”

“Yes it was. Don’t worry about your ship. It will be safe in our hands, just remember to take your plants out for us.”

“Haha sorry again about that. I’ll make sure they’re gone before they bring it in. Yugo we’re leaving! Bye Mr. Iceberg,” Exiting out of his office, I wave to him one last time for good measure. When we were out of there I released all the tension I had from talking to him for so long. My face became serious as I walked down the hallway to leave the Galley-La headquarters.  _ I’m definitely on the right lead. There’s a lot of things going on in this island and it has to connect to Iceburg and Nico Robin… But how? What does Iceburg have or did that would make CP9 come here? The government officials, the bounty poster, and the documents I stole from that Navy base. The dots aren’t connecting yet.  _ Many leads but little information made things harder for me to find the truth, especially with people’s lives at stake.  _ I need more information….It’s time to check out this city better. _ I looked at Yugo walking behind me and spoke.

“Yugo, I think it’s time to do some sightseeing,” His head tilted in confusion at my statement. I sigh and pick him up.

“I’ll explain later, let’s just get out of here for now,” Picking up some speed I was able to leave the premises. It took some time to get out of Dock 1 but we finally made it to the yagara that was still there for us. I hopped into the seat and held onto the reins to get the sea creature to move. Determination was written all over my face as I left Dock 1.  _ Let’s do some recon. _

  
  


~~~

**Translations:**

*Pahintulot- means permission in Tagalog.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to make the first interaction with the straw hats but I thought this was more in character of the strawhats haha. I know this chapter was a bit slow paced but it’ll pick up a bit later I promise. Anyways here's your Fun Fact.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Magnolia isn’t a fan of getting tattoos but she got one after her father figure passed away. She was all alone at that time and needed something to ground her, so she got a magnolia on her right shoulder. It symbolized a promise with herself that through thick or thin she would still be the same Magnolia that fought for the innocent. Sometimes she would even touch her right shoulder to remember her promise with herself or out of comfort.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story. Will Magnolia actually discover the truth? Will Yugo stop biting his paws? How come we didn’t get to see the Strawhats more?! Tune in next time to find out. Bye!


	6. Mayday Mayday! There Was An Assassination Attempt!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Magnolia’s of the Sea! Just wanted to thank you all for reading and that there will be a fun fact at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

It was the next day after going to Galley-La and meeting Iceburg. My whole recon mission was a damn failure. We walked around the shopping district, went to the residential district, and a nice Italian restaurant.  _ We were hungry, so sue us. _ There was nothing that could help my investigation. I had to finally call it a day after a while since Yugo was getting tired from all the walking. We went back to my ship to retrieve some belongings and take out the vines protecting the ship so some shipwrights could bring it in their dock without the Marines seeing it. Once they took my baby away from me we had to find a hotel to stay at while our ship was getting repairs. We were able to find one in time for us to stay there for a couple of nights. However, the whole night at the hotel was exhausting. All I could do was toss and turn in the bed, even cuddling with Yugo couldn’t have helped me with my anxious mind. Fast forwarding to now, we were at a café to eat at for breakfast. I took a cappuccino and a scone while Yugo had sliced strawberries. 

“Ma’am would you like another cappuccino,” I looked up at the waiter who came up to us. I immediately raised my mug and nodded my head. I was so groggy that words couldn’t even form out of my mouth.  _ Give me the coffee man I’m fucking dying here. _ The waiter barely reacted to my behavior as he gracefully took my mug to get a refill. He walked away from our table and into the actual café. Slouching into the chair to relax, I groaned again at my sleep deprived state.  _ Should’ve just slept in today.  _ I would have done so but I was stubborn. I couldn’t let the thought of Iceburg get harmed so now I’m here. I wore some ripped jeans, a maroon v-neck crop top, and some white sneakers for the day. I didn’t feel like carrying much so I just wore my locket and my belt bag instead. In my shitty mood I at least let my wavy hair down for the day as well. I was running out of patience this morning. It was  _ literally _ leaving it down or cutting it off at that moment. I shift my position on the chair as I put a hand to my face. Closing my eyes, I meditate my nerves away so that I could focus on the objective at hand. 

_ Squeak! _

“Ugh- not too loud Yugo I’m not feeling good,” I heard him shuffle up on the table to get my attention.  _ Please Yugo I’m not trying to get kicked out of another café because of your mischief.  _ Yugo definitely had my attention now once I felt papers falling on me.  _ Hold up papers?  _ I opened my eyes and saw the rainfall of papers everywhere, Yugo was kind enough to grab one from his position on the table. His tiny paw held it out to me. My stomach dropped at it.  _ Fuck! _

“Extra Extra! Mayor Iceburg has been shot in his own home! We are also now on Aqua Laguna Alert! Everyone prepare for the storm! Extra Extra-”

“Yugo finish your breakfast now we’re leaving!” I scrambled some money out of my bag while Yugo began to scarf down the last strawberry. The waiter that took my mug came back with a fresh cup. He was just about to ask what was the matter but all I could say was.

“Sorry! Gotta go, keep the change!”

“But Ma’am.”

“Yugo! We are leaving  _ now _ !” He jumps off from the table and glides to my direction. I caught him in mid air and quickly ran out there.  _ I fucked up, I fucked up! I should’ve told him, I should’ve done more! Shit shit shit! _

~~~

“Tell us what happened!?”

“Is the mayor gonna be okay?!” 

“Please! Kaku! Paulie! Anybody! Please tell us what’s going on dammit!” The huge crowd consumed the front of Dock 1. I had to carry Yugo just in case so that the crowd wouldn’t step or bump him. It grew tighter as I moved further in.  _ Let me through! I got to tell him or someone! Shit, I got to tell him that CP9 is here! _ I wanted to scream this so badly but who knows who could’ve heard. Especially with those CP9 bastards probably close by. Just then a random elbow jabbed me into my side.  _ Ouch, anybody heard of keeping their fucking hands to themselves!? _ I was about to say fuck it and find another way in until music started blaring out from somewhere. I saw people crane their necks up to the wall, my eyes trailed up to see a weird guy with two girls dancing up there, saying his name was Franky.  _ Oh god please tell me he’s not gonna flash us, there are children here. _ My hand came to cover Yugo’s precious eyes from him until this creep asked for everyone to run since there was a fight about to happen.

“Come out Strawhat we’re fighting! How dare you ruin my Franky House!” _ The strawhats again seriously? I don’t have time for this shit.  _ I soon heard another loud and obnoxious voice coming from inside the crowd. My eyes soon spot a familiar straw hat in the crowd. I roll my eyes at the very sight of that hat. 

“Let’s move Yugo, it’s just some guys fighting,”  _ It was just gonna be some lousy toss and tumble fight anyways so why bother watching.  _ That was what I thought as I turned away from the spectacle. I only took a few steps until I felt FUCKING FIRE ALMOST HITTING ME! 

“No no no no no-I’m not involved in this. I shouldn’t be fucking roasted like a damn pig!” I sprinted out of their battle and was mesmerized by their fight.  _ I was wrong then, it wasn’t some lousy fight. IT’S TWO FUCKING IDIOTS DESTROYING DOCK 1!  _ I cover my mouth at the chaos ensuing before me. I wasn’t really worried about the huge equipment but I was more worried about Sparrow, my ship.

“Don’t hurt my baby. He’s innocent,” My sadness grew into anger as they kept attacking each other, barely worrying about what was around them.  _ I’m gonna have to get involved now dammit.  _ But I was too late to intervene because of the shipwrights. All of the main ones in Dock 1 strutted into the fight. 

“Yes! My baby is saved! I-i mean, yay! Go Shipwrights or whatever,” I awkwardly laughed as the people around me glared. My thought was that they were gonna stop their fight but then I saw them ATTACKING THE STRAW HAT.  _ No, stop fighting! What if you wreck my ship! _ It was an all out brawl now, but everyone was ganging up on the poor straw hat instead. I kind of even felt bad for him...kind of.

“You Strawhats are trying to take out Iceburg! Last night Icerburg was attacked by Nico Robin and a masked man! We’re gonna take out the entire Straw Hat crew before you try again,”  _ Wait-Nico Robin did it? That doesn’t make- why would Nico Robin and CP9 be after him...Unless. Unless she’s with CP9. No it’s impossible she’s been on the run for 20 years from the government. But how could she have run from the government that long if she didn’t have help. I could have never made it without Joey so she must’ve… _ My heart stopped at the thought of her in their clutches to survive this long. I knew she probably struggled and had hardships like me but… to be taken in to be used by the government is horrific.

“If I find her then I can find CP9,” I mutter to myself as I daze out in my thoughts. The group of shipwrights and Franky kept the strawhat busy. A woman’s voice screamed, looking over I saw that orange haired girl being chokehold by an angry man.  _ Things are getting a little more hectic now. _

“Luffy!”

“I’m telling you guys you got it all wrong! Robin would never do that!” His protest continued but everyone was too blinded by rage to stop.  _ If Robin was in on this then would the Straw Hat crew also be involved with CP9? No- Mag think about it. CP9 wouldn’t let their agents get caught so easily, they might be a scapegoat in all this.  _

“I have to help them,” My legs started to move towards them but that Franky guy yelled.

“Coup De Vent!” In a matter of seconds the place was in disarray. Ships were blown to smithereens as well as dust filled the dock. Just then I felt the ground shake and the sky grow dark. Looking up I saw a huge metal beam coming at me. _ Goddammit.  _ In just a second I grabbed the largest sapling I was carrying, General Sherman Sapling,* and tossed it in the air. Everyone was trying to escape the beam but were too slow. We were about to be crushed until.

“¡Crecimiento Gigante!”* The sapling grew rapidly into its adult form. It prepared itself for impact while morphing arms to grab the beam. I held my hand out as it spazzed out of control upon impact. The beam slammed into the tree’s arms and held it up for the rest of the people to get out. But the people were too stunned by my actions to move. I let go of Yugo to hold my command for the tree. Grunting out of frustration I looked at the people still watching me and glared.

“Get your sorry asses up and move! Do you want to get smashed into fucking pieces!?” Once they  _ finally _ got the memo I then motioned the tree to move the beam away from the crowd. As I let go of my hold on the tree I put my hands on my knees to regain my breath.

“I - need - a - drink,” Was all I could muster. It took a minute to recuperate myself until I saw the Strawhat carrying his crewmate out of here.  _ Can they give me a minute?! _ Looking at Yugo I motioned with my head for him to follow them. He nods and starts to fly to their direction while I give myself another minute.  _ I still need to know where she is. If anything, they could lead me to her. _ I straightened myself and snapped my fingers, causing the German Sherman tree to revert back to its previous form. I jogged to the sapling and put it back into my bag for later use. I felt the presence of someone behind me and was met with a random woman.

“Thank you for stopping that beam,”

“It’s alright, it’s what any person would do.”

“Your my hero-”

“No, I’m definitely not a hero, I just made sure you guys didn’t get hurt by that idiot’s aftermath. Now I have to run, but be careful!” trying my best to get out of that conversation I start to run out of there. _ I will never be a hero. _ A frown set on my lips as I exited out of Dock 1. I don’t help people cause I’m a ‘hero,’ I do it cause nobody else would. No one saved me from myself when I was young and no one stopped that crooked marine from killing my parents. The only person who saved me was Joey. He was my only angel in that aftermath. This is why I help people and this will be why I’m gonna stop CP9 from hurting more innocent people. I couldn’t help but feel more guilt about getting Iceburg hurt and looked up at the sky for help.  _ Joey I’m messing up again, why can’t you be here to give me advice? _ My hand shakes from the image of him and I grit my teeth. That word ‘hero’ really affects me sometimes. I know it’s stupid or ridiculous...but I know I could never be one. I finally calmed my thoughts and continued to run. 

“Control your emotions Mag you got work to do,” I scrunch my brows as I head towards the direction that they left at.  _ Monkey D. Luffy, you're gonna be my key to this mystery. _

~~~

An hour after the incident at Dock 1, everyone was on a manhunt for the strawhat and his crew. The citizens could not find any of them. Thankfully I had an ace up my sleeve. My long run from Dock 1 was over as I saw a red fluff circling a certain spot up ahead.  _ That’s my boy.  _ My pace increased to his form up above. I didn’t want to draw attention to myself so I didn’t wave for him to come down yet. I was about to turn a corner where Yugo was encircling until I heard voices up above. I paused to confirm it and smirked.  _ So that’s where they’re hiding, smart. _

“Enredaderas,”* I whispered and formed a vine rope into my hand. Moving the vine like a whip I latched onto the edge of the roof and snapped my fingers. This causes the vines to revert back to me and in turn zip me up the building’s rooftop. I was high into the air to see four figures gasping at my form. Their eyes were practically popping out of their heads as I finally reached the roof. The sound of a sword unsheathing came as I looked up to see a nicely placed sword in front of me.  _ Oh cute.  _ The man who held that sword was a guy with green hair. Behind him was the strawhat dude, the orange hair girl, and a blue nosed-reindeer.  _ Omg he’s so cute, I wonder if he’s fluffy like Yugo.  _ The sound of another sword snapped me back to the green-haired man again.

“Listen lady this could get pretty ugly if you don’t let us go,” His threat made me snicker. It made the poor man irritated at my inability to not take him seriously. I had to stop myself again as I raised my hands up and stared into his eyes.

“Relax handsome I’m not here to book you guys in, I’m here to help you.” Yugo began to glide down from his spot and land to my right as he started talking.

_ Squeak Squeak Squeak _

“Hey, wait a sec! You’re that woman from yesterday at Dock 1, the one that Luffy ran over,” My confidence crumbled a bit when the orange-haired lady finally recognized me. I left out a sigh and leaned over to get a better look at the others.

“Yeah I am. Thanks for running into me strawhat I now have a bruise on my ass to prove it,” All that strawhat did was scrunch his eyebrows at me and pick his nose. It was silent as he tried to remember what happened yesterday. In some type of spark in his empty brain, his eyes brightened as he laughed.  _ I- maybe I should let the shipwrights take him. _

“Oh sorry lady haha, but that tumble was really funny!,”  _ Wham!  _ The orange head girl smacked him upside the head. Though to my displeasure it did nothing to him. Sighing at how this was not going nowhere I moved the green-haired man’s sword from my face.

“My name is Magnolia D. Lane and I’m here on a mission. Sadly, your crewmate Nico Robin is involved in this. So if you want my help or not it’s up to you. Just say the word,” This perked everyone’s interest immediately. The swordsman was hesitant at first to let me through to the others but his captain spoke.

“Let her through Zolo,” He clicked his tongue and stepped aside for me. I walked to their little circle and sat at the free spot next to the orange-haired lady. Yugo shuffled to my lap to get comfortable and the swordsman sat to my left. His eyes bore holes in my head as I smile at the rest of the group. 

“Now then let’s start with the introduction since I’m not familiar with all of you.”

  
  


“My Name is Nami, our swordsman’s name is Zolo, that’s Chopper and this is our captain-“

“I’m Monkey D Luffy and I’m the future pirate king.”  _ Ugh so he’s the idiot with the pipe dream that Kororo was talking about. _ I didn’t want to cause trouble so I refrained from rolling my eyes.

“Sure Straw Hat sure. Now that we got to know each other better I’ll let you in on what I have-”

“Robin is innocent right? She’s got to be!”  _ Can-can I speak. _

“I was getting to that… Anyways, I know that there is an organization behind all of this. They’re called the CP9, a mysterious organization that is barely known about them since they’re the government’s shadow. Sadly, I believe that Nico Robin is somehow involved with them-”

“You’re lying! Robin would never-“ I put my hand up and did a movement that said ‘be quiet or I’m about to lose my patience.’ The captain pouted and glared at me for acting like I was his mother.  _ He’s acting like a damn kid.  _ Sighing out of frustration I continued.

“She is most likely involved but I have no clue why or maybe if she’s even on their side to begin with...but it's a high possibility. All I know for sure is that they are coming after Iceburg because he has something they need,” The swordsman guy leans back and sighs at my conclusions.

“So flower girl, what are they looking for exactly,”  _ Flower girl? If these people don’t- nope Mag just don’t even bother. _ I looked at him and answered.

“It’s Magnolia or Mag, matcha boy and to answer your question. They’re looking for...for..”  _ Wait I didn’t get that far.  _ A long pause loomed over the group as I tried to think. All together they wore a disappointed look at my answer or lack thereof.  _ This is embarrassing now. _

“Guess  _ flower girl _ wasn’t so helpful at all captain,” I glared at him teasing me while all he did was smirk.  _ My pride is already bruised just being here _ , I opened my mouth but their captain got up from his spot. He looked serious as he stared off into the distance for a moment.

“We’re going back to the Galley-La headquarters and catch Robin.”

“Exactly we need to find out the truth.” Nami agreed and then got up as well.

“I’ll do my best too!” Chopper exclaimed. Even Zolo got up. I took Yugo off my lap and got up to object.

“Woah woah woah you guys want to go in blind while being targeted? The whole city is looking for you guys cause they think you tried killing Iceburg, do you really think going there would  _ not  _ be what they wanted?”

“It’s the only way to confirm what you said. We’re going now but thanks for the help Mag.” Strawhat turned and walked away as his group followed. Practically leaving me and Yugo behind. I clicked my tongue and watched in defeat as they left.  _ These people are insane, dammit I really thought I could at least get something out of them but all I got was insult to injury.  _ Placing a hand on my head I stare off to where the Galley-La headquarters should be and think.  _ If it was Joey or Yugo that was being manipulated by CP9 I would have done the same. It would only be hypocritical to stop them now. _ I wasn’t gonna follow them since it was their business where they went, but a part of me wanted to make sure they were gonna be okay.  _ The CP9 bastards could be striking tonight, so I might as well go there too. _

“Ugh why does that straw hat have to be so stubborn!” Walking to the edge of the roof I planned my way to get into the headquarters before the strawhats had a chance.  _ They might be betrayed by Nico Robin or CP9 will use her for protection. Either way I gotta get there to stop whatever the hell they’re up to. _ I felt the pawing of Yugo by my side. It was a way for him to say he was ready for what’s to come. I smiled at his enthusiasm at heading into danger and crouched to his level.

“This is gonna be a dangerous mission Yugo, you ready?”

_ Squeak! _

“That’s my boy, now let’s head out,” We were leaving for the headquarters, hoping that maybe in some miracle we could stop the chaos that would come, but not everything is sunshine and rainbows.  _ Nico Robin, CP9, and the strawhats crew...This is gonna be a shitshow. _

~~~

**Translations:**

*Enredaderas- vines in Spanish.

* ¡Crecimiento Gigante!- means Giant Grow! In Spanish.

**General Sherman** \- One of the world’s largest trees. They are located in  the “Giant Forest of Sequoia National Park” in Tulare County, in the U.S. state of California

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting hectic in Water 7 now! Magnolia finally got to meet Luffy and the gang but…. it wasn’t how she planned it. Anyways let’s get into the Fun Fact!
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Yugo usually steals a lot of jewelry ever since he’s been with Magnolia. But when he was a baby cub he only stole food, fruits, and harvests from farmers. The reason he only steals jewelry or anything shiny is for Magnolia. It is a way to show that he appreciates her. It’s very cute whenever he tries gifting it or sneaks some under her pillow to find as a gift. Magnolia is always thankful for them but she tries her best to stop Yugo from taking things from civilians, so now he just steals them from pirates or marines. (It’s the only way for Magnolia to not be mad and accept them lol)
> 
> That’s it for this chapter! Will Magnolia find out who CP9 is? Will Yugo fly around? Will she meet the strawhats again!? Tune in next chapter to find out! Bye!


	7. The Fire At The Gallery-La HeadQuarters!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author here! I’m so thankful for all the people who’ve been reading my work! There will be a fun fact at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

Night turned into day. The winds were picking up and I could already see the ‘Aqua Laguna’ reading it’s ugly head to hit this island. The whole time I’ve been surveying the place but found no luck coming in. Tons of shipwrights guarded the whole place. I was going to let Yugo fly up and see the layout but the winds were too harsh for him to fly. I couldn’t risk Yugo getting hurt. So right now I’m waiting out on a roof nearby till there was movement. 

“Remember Yugo, If anything happens you need to stay back and let me handle it. Sadly they could easily take you hostage if we were to go against them. Understood?” He nodded his head. My attention went back to the headquarters as the wind swept through my hair.  _ It’s too quiet, I’m getting worried. _ Though my nerves were on high alert, I didn’t want to rush in there all willy nilly. 

**_BOOM_ **

“That’s our cue, Yugo scope out up above while I head in,” The explosion was at the side of the headquarters from what I could see. Yugo jumped off the ledge of the roof and surveillance up about while I jumped down off the roof. When I got up I immediately ran to the Headquarters. Gunshots rang in the distance, mostly coming from the headquarters. Screams caught my attention as I came closer to my destination. I took a right, but was greeted with knocked out shipwrights all across the ground.  _ Was I too late? _ I crouched down and put my finger against one of the men’s pulse. It took me a long second until I confirmed he was fine. _Thank god, guess that means the people here are knocked out._ Getting myself up I jogged to the entrance of the building, making sure that I didn’t step on anyone.

“Now I just need to go up here, find Iceburg’s room and-”

**_BOOM_ **

“Ahh!” The sheer impact of the second explosion caused me to fly back. Thankfully I landed on the unconscious men.  _ Sorry.. _ Once I composed myself I looked up to see the first floor of the building engulfed in fire. _ Shit I can’t get through there!  _ More thunderous explosions came out of the other side of the building. The flames were growing at an extreme rate and I had to do something quick, there could be people inside. I ran around the vicinity till I saw Yugo flying above me. 

“Where Yugo!?” His paw pointed to the right. I moved my head and saw a group of people holding buckets of water and pointing at the top levels of the building. I sprinted as fast as I could to the group as they stare in horror of what's to come of Iceburg and the shipwrights that were guarding him. I grabbed one of them by the shoulder to gain his attention.

“Where’s Iceburg’s room?”

“Who are yo-”

“No time dammit, that fire is gonna roast everyone still alive in there and I’m the only one to get them out!” He was taken aback by my frantic remark and pointed up to the very top floor above us. I nod as a thank you and look around. There I saw a man hold a bucket of water and a rag. _Ah ha!_ I went and took the bucket and rag out of his hand and ran to a tall tree that was closest to the window. Dumping the rag into the bucket to make it wet, I tied it around my face so that I didn’t breathe in the smoke. Everything was set to go to head into the blazing fire.

“Puno Carry!”* Holding my hand out, the tree next to me creaked into life as it bent over to grab my waist, once I was high up I commanded the tree again. 

“Puno Smash!”* The tree uses its other branch to break the window in front of me. The flames were surrounding the new entrance I made in the building, it was too hot to enter so I threw the bucket of water on the flames. Once there was less fire and more smoke I jumped out of the tree’s grasp and rolled into the window. Getting myself back up I looked around.

“Hello! Is anyone alive! Hello!”  _ Silence. _ It was worrying but I still moved forward in hopes that there were survivors. The flames were licking my clothes, soot practically covering my clothes as I struggled to go further into the building.

“Iceburg! Luffy! Matcha Man! Is anyone here!” Still nothing.  _ Please don’t tell me they’re dead... _ I dreaded the thought but it was a possibility.  _ I was too slow, why was I too slow!? _ Just then I heard a noise. 

_ Creak...Creak...Creak _

“Footsteps…” I looked around until I saw a figure. Running to it I was able to see that it was Chopper carrying three people on his back. Nami, Iceberg, and Paulie were all unconscious while Chopper was barely hanging on by a thread. I quickly kneeled in front of the blue-nosed reindeer and tied the wet rag around his nose. He was startled by my appearance but didn’t pull away.

“ Cough* Flower lady? Cough* Cough,*” I hushed him as I waved my hand to follow me. I wasn’t able to help him since this fire was messing with my powers.  _ Gods I hate fire. _ The building was almost swallowed by the flames when we finally made it to the entrance that I made. My lungs hurt from all the smoke as I yelled.

“Chopper take Iceburg and Pauile out through that window, I’ll carry Nami to lighten your load!” He sluggishly nods as I remove Nami from his back. With one motion I put Nami over my shoulder, making sure I securely held her legs. When Chopper saw I had Nami he immediately jumped out of the building while I followed suit. 

“Puno Catch!” As demanded the trees caught Chopper’s falling body and mine as well. Slowly we were able to land on the grass land below without any further injury. Chopper’s hooves barely made it on land until he passed out from exhaustion. Running to them with Nami still over my shoulder I could see a crowd swarming them.  _ This isn’t a spectacle, just help them!  _ I shoved a man out of my way.

“Hurry up and give them all medical attention! They were breathing a lot of the smoke in!” Laying Nami gently down on the grass I checked her pulse and breath. Her breath was shallow but her heart was beating above average so I then looked to the others to see how they were doing. 

“Hey that lady and reindeer saved Iceburg and Paulie!”

“Wait, she also saved that straw hat pirate! We need to tie that pirate girl up while she’s unconscious!” I turned to the men around me and sneered at them.

“You will do no such thing! Now get the first aids so we can help them! Do I have to do everything myself!?” This started their poor little hearts.  _ Boo hoo. _ But they did as I commanded as many were checking the four unconscious people and bangaed their injuries. 

_ Squeak Squeak! _

Looking up I saw Yugo landing on the grassy ground next to me. He looked at me with worry as I too was also covered in black soot and looked worse for wear. I grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry bud they can’t kill me that easily,” Laughing at my lame joke I immediately began to cough hysterically.  _ Oh god my lungs. _

“Nevermind Yugo go get some water I’m dying,” Nodding his head he went out to find me something to drink. I was focusing my breathing as I watched everyone helping the injured people.  _ We’re missing people _ . It was all I could think of. That luffy character and three swords dweeb was missing from this pile. I was worried I had missed them in the building. I wanted to go check again but already the building was collapsing into itself. My only hope in knowing what happened in the building was from these four unconscious people.

~~~

“So you’re telling me… that Kaku, Lucci, Kalifa, Blueno, and a pigeon were CP9. And Robin is sacrificing herself to save her crewmates from a buster call.  _ Also  _ Franky is carrying the schematics of ‘Pluton.’ That’s all right?” 

“Yes Miss. Lane that is all.”

“Damn and here I thought one of them was Paulie,” I muttered as I leaned back on the tree I was sitting under. Right beside me blonde tufts of hair entered my vision.

“I heard that!”

“Oh gosh, I’m _ so _ sorry,” I rolled my eyes and shifted my focus to Nami and Chopper. Nami was hanging her head from what Iceburg revealed to us and looked like she was about to cry.  _ Should I say something to comfort her? _ Her whole body collapsed on the floor, making me straighten up from my spot.

“I’m so happy she didn’t betray us…” The tension in my shoulders went away as she laughed in the revelations. Nami quickly got up and looked in my direction. She startled me with her excited expression as she spoke.

“Mag, I know we didn’t leave on the right foot but are you willing to help us rescue Robin and stop CP9 from getting Pluton?” I was shocked at her question.  _ At least one of them wants my help. _ My lips formed a small smile as I got up. 

“Of course, I’ve always wanted to meet this mysterious Robin and breaking her out of Enies Lobby sounds fun,” She grinned at my answer and was about to leave until Iceburg chimed in.

“Wait, since Aqua Laguna is happening, the Puffing Tom will stop services. Looking at the time right now, the sea train will be leaving soon and you may not be able to get off this island then. You only have half an hour,” It then hit me,  _ No sea train equals Robin being jailed and the World Government creating chaos with Pluton. Well this ain’t gonna do. _ I look at Nami who grew weary by the second. Placing my hand on her shoulder I reassure her everything was going to be fine.

“It’s okay we can go after the train now and probably make it.”

“But we have to find Luffy and Zolo!” 

“Shit, you’re right…”

“Don’t worry we can find them,” Behind me Paulie came up to us with determination. He then called all of the shipwrights to make a search party to find them. Chopper tagged along with them to help as well. On the other side of it, Paulie, Nami, Yugo, and I went to the sea train station, only to find out we missed it.  _ Is-is this it? The government gets Robin and the Pluton schematics? _

“Hey you guys over there! There is a letter for Nami!” Behind us were some shipwrights with a paper in his hand. Nami went to him and took the letter.

“Where did you find it?”

“Uhhh well it was easy to find actually,” And by easy to find there was a huge ass writing on a wall saying, ‘For Nami only!!’  _ The more I get to know this straw hat crew the more I’m concerned. _ From the looks of it, Nami was definitely irritated by this Sanji guy. That was until she opened the letter.

“Gasp* Sanji’s on the sea train,” This caught my attention instantly.

“So we have a chance!” 

“Since we have Sanji on the train let's go get Luffy and Zolo. Come on guys!” Obeying her commands we rushed back into the city to look for them. It took awhile but we finally caught up with the search party at the edge of the city. There Chopper was filled in on what we found. The only downside was that we couldn’t find Luffy or Moss boy. Continuing our search we were greeted by Kororo and her grandkid. At the top of the stairs. They were observing Aqua Laguna, seeing how much stronger the storm was compared to the years before.

“Hey Kororo, have you seen Luffy or Zolo anywhere?” Nami asked as we drew nearer to them.

“Hey pirate lady! There’s something moving between the two buildings!” Everyone’s eyes looked to the two buildings to find none other than Luffy stuck between them and a pair of legs dangling out of a chimney.  _ Haha that swordsman is stuck in a chimney, I’m using this later.  _ Cutting away from my devious thoughts I then see Nami and Chopper getting down to rescue them.

“Wait! Don’t be an idiot! A Huge wave is coming!” Paulie was right, in front of us a massive wave towered over us, readying to destroy anything in sight.  _ Oh my god _ . I was about to join the two in saving Luffy and Zolo until a hand grabbed me. Turning I see Paulie glare at me.

“Let go goggles!”

“And have you also risked your damn life like those idiots? Not a chance broad!”

“It’s Magnolia you peanut brain!” We kept arguing for a long minute. Inevitably I gave in as I watched Nami tell Luffy the news and explain everything. Luffy’s demeanor changed. At that moment the ginormous wave came crashing down towards all of them. I went to the edge of the stairs and yelled.

“Get the hell out of there!” On cue, Luffy broke free and nabbed Nami, Zolo broke free as well. All four of them were sprinting to the stairs where we were at but Aqua Laguna was right on their tails. I was about to use my powers to bring them in until Paulie moved down a flight of stairs to grab them all. They thanked him but it was not over yet. The water came rushing at them and coming in hot.  _ My time to shine now. _

“ Enredaderas !”* Vines shot out of my hands and latched on to everyone. In one good pull, I yanked everyone on higher ground before they got consumed.  _ Jeez they all weigh a ton. _

“Woah! That was cool! Let’s do that again!”  _ Whack!  _

“Shut it Luffy!”

“You look like you’re fine now Strawhat,” Luffy looked up to see me standing in front of him. He got up from the ground and gave me a thumbs up.

“Thanks for the help Mag!” This surprised me,  _ wow he actually knows how to thank a girl. _ Though I knew it was all that I could get from the stubborn man.

“Yeah yeah, but now we have bigger issues Straw Hat,” Everyone thought the same thing.  _ How do we get to Enies Lobby? _

“We’re gonna take a ship there right away!”

“No that’s impossible!”

“There’s no other option is there?”

“But we don’t have a ship…” I sigh at this revelation, raising my hand and grabbing everyone’s attention.

“We can take my ship, reinforce it with some steel and we can try from there,” The strawhat crew nodded but Kororo and Paulie voted against it. Paulie stepped up to the group.

“Listen lady, that ship of yours won’t make it in Aqua Laguna with or without steel reinforcement. It’s just too dangerous!”

“Well got any better ideas? It’s either my ship or swimming off this goddamn island and let me tell you. I ain’t a good swimmer,” We stared each other down. Everyone started arguing with one another on what to do. It then resulted in Luffy readying himself to fight Paulie but in some miracle Kororo spoke up.

“Now that’s enough!” She took another swig from her bottle and turned away from everyone. Once she had a minute to think she looked back at the group.

“That ship won’t get you far… I have a sea train that could make it through Aqua Laguna…” Everyone grew puzzled by what she meant.  _ How can she have another sea train? The only one in existence already left for Enies Lobby.  _ Yet, I didn’t question her since you can't look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Okay old lady take us there!” Luffy exclaimed as everyone was following Kororo to their next destination.  _ I don’t have a good feeling about this. _

~~~

  
  


*Enredaderas- vines in Spanish.

*Puno- tree in Tagalog. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Magnolia got there just in time! Now she is heading to Kororo to another mysterious sea train! Hopefully they’ll get there in time and kick CP9’s ass. Now here's your fun fact.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> When Magnolia was younger she had a huge crush on a kid. The little boy was the biggest trouble maker, he would pull pranks and fight all the time. She would also tag along with him a lot, which usually ended with her getting in trouble as well. One day, she decided to confess to him that she liked him. Sadly, in contrast to Magnolia’s expectations he rejected her. He even pushed her and called her ugly. In her vengeance for being called ugly she beat the crap out of him. Ever since then, that little boy was too scared to even come near her.
> 
> That’s it for today. Will Magnolia and the gang make it to Robin and the others? Will Yugo do the cupid shuffle? Is Luffy gonna get on Mag’s nerves?! Find out in the next chapter! Bye!


	8. 2 Tickets to Enies Lobby Please!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author here! I’m so thankful for all the people who’ve been reading my work! We are also getting closer to the end of Water arc and heading to the Enies Lobby arc! I’m very excited with what's to come! After this chapter will be a fun fact. Enjoy!

We followed Kororo for a good while until she brought us to a building. Inside there were huge doors that were cracked open.  _ Is this the place?  _ Kororo used her free hand to open the huge doors for us to enter. It revealed something I never expected.

“it’s … a sea train?”

“Not just a sea train kid, It’s the ‘Rocket Man.’ This was made by Tom a couple of years before he made the Puffing Tom, but she was too fast for her own good. So it’s been here ever since,” The train was huge, but looked much more intimidating than the Puffing Tom. It even had a face that grinned with large sharp teeth.  _ Interesting design indeed…  _ Footsteps were exiting the sea train, revealing Iceburg with tools.

“Good you guys finally came, I tried my best to fix Rocket Man for your journey. Now all you can do is hope for the best,” He slouched into a close by bench; looking more worn down than ever before.  _ Poor guy _ . Kororo came to him and thanked him.

“Thank you Iceburg, now go rest. Those injuries are bad,” He didn’t even say anything else. All he did was nod and stare at the sea train. Most likely too tired to even try to move anymore. On the other hand of this discovery, the strawhats were pumped. It was getting noisier by the second as Nami came in with a huge bag. Luffy instinctively moved to the bag as he sniffed it.

“Is that?”

“Sorry I’m late guys, I was able to snag some food and drinks for our trip,” She opened the bag to reveal food, alcohol, and bottles of water. I went up to the bag and tried to grab a bottle of red wine until a hand quickly snatched it from me. It was none other than a pain in the ass himself.  _ Stupid Matcha Head!  _ He smirked as he opened the bottle and chugged it’s contents. Once he finished it he looked at me in a daring way.

“Sorry flower girl, I saw it first.”

“Tough talk for a guy who got stuck in a chimney. It was  _ so  _ cute when your feet dangled in the air,” Jabbing his pride, he suddenly glared at me as I countered his attack, sparks literally flew as we were having a staring contest. Sadly I had to break eye contact when I heard Yugo whimper. Turning my head to the right I see Luffy playing tug of war with Yugo for an apple.

“Give it up raccoon this is my damn food!”

_ Squeak Squeak _

“Hey guys chill out. It’s just an apple let’s just-”  _ Bam! _ Luffy bopped Yugo on the head. Yugo instinctively cried in pain as he held his head. His wails made me suddenly change my compassion for peace to rage. My mother's instincts finally stepped into overdrive as I tackled Luffy to the ground to choke him out. 

“You bastard! Don’t you ever put your hands on my kid!” His head only bobbled as he had the audacity to swallow the fucking apple whole. Once he finished he turned me over and grabbed my shirt.

“Hey it was my damn food he was trying to steal. The stupid raccoon shouldn’t have touched it!” I flipped him over and shook him again.

“He’s not a raccoon, he's a red panda!”

“Who cares?! It was my apple he was trying to take!” For some reason he was strong enough to flip me over a second time.

“It was one fucking apple you stringbean! I highly doubt you needed it! There’s literally loads of food here!” I took this chance to grab his face to get him off of me. It only made things worse as he stretched, but it did cause him discomfort.  _ Take that you inconsiderate jerk! _

“Doesn’t matter! It’s all my food!” No one intervened in our tossle, not even Zolo. I mean who would? It was literally two idiots fighting over an apple. Two stubborn fools who didn’t want to back down. That was until Nami stepped in.  _ Wham! _

“There! Now you guys are even! Can you please quit fighting for one second!” I could already tell she was done with our antics but it didn’t resolve my new hatred for Luffy. Once he was off of me I glared at him and he did the same. 

“You got lucky rubber man.”

“Same goes to you, tree weirdo,” I turned from him, offended by his insult. Shuffling to Yugo I check his head.  _ There’s a bump. Dammit luffy it was one stupid apple!  _ A snicker came from behind me to see Zolo already emptying out 6 bottles. 

“You’re not out of this either chimney sniffer,” Quickly swiping a water bottle and rum. I took Yugo away from those ungrateful assholes and into the train. If I looked at them anymore I would probably try to strangle them again. Inside was an almost empty cart, the only thing in here was a bench on the side. 

“The bench doesn’t look so bad,” New voices alerted me that others came inside the garage. Peeking out of the doorway I saw a huge group of eccentrically dressed men and those two girls who were with Franky. In my understanding they wanted to join the fight and save their boss.  _ The more people the better I guess _ . But it wasn’t my decision, it was that straw hat’s choice. 

“Get on now!” Straw hat commanded. It made the group appreciative of his blessing and quickly headed out since they had some type of ‘king bull’ that could connect to the train. I didn’t really understand what they were saying so I just went back inside and sat back on the bench with Yugo. Everyone started entering the sea train except for the dimwit since he wanted to recklessly sat on the front of the sea train. The train slowly came alive as the whistle rang. The wheels screeched as it finally moved after decades of sitting still. I worried about the ‘wild’ speed that Kororo was talking about. All at once the speed quadrupled and made me lose balance by its force. 

_ CHUFF CHUFF-CHOO CHOO _

“Argh!” The sudden force almost made me lose my balance. I grabbed onto Yugo while my other hand held onto the bench for support. Slowly getting up from my spot. I trudged to a window to see where we were going. I then regretted looking out. 

“Everyone get ready! Rocket Man is exiting the canal!” The sea train crashed out of the garage and into open air. The speed of the sea train felt like we were flying. It lasted some time, but it came to an end as we slammed into the sea. Speeding through the sea, we hear the loud voices behind us. Turning my head to look, I saw two huge sea creatures carrying the group that was previously in the garage.  _ Those are some big ass bulls.  _ The king bulls then shot out chain hooks onto the train which jolted the cart I was in.

“Woah!” Gripping onto the window sill, I was able to regain my balance.

_ Squeak _

“Hold onto me! It’s gonna be rocky till we get to the tracks!” Yugo latched onto my arms and shook as the harsh winds hit his face. Kororo was closing in on the tracks, it was practically right beside us.  _ Please let us make it!  _

_ Screech!  _

“Ahhhh!” The sea train hit the tracks but the speed increased even more now that we had more friction. 

“Get inside!”

“Outside isn’t safe! Quick get into the cart!”

“Hurry! The Aqua Laguna is getting worse!” Everyone came inside, even the stowaways that were hiding.  _ Paulie and those shipwrights came. They could’ve just said they wanted to come. _

“You guys shouldn’t be here?!”

“Why are all of you here?!”

“Hehe, getting more chaotic by the minute,” I snicker as everyone was sitting on the floor, creating a nice circle.  _ It looks like we’re in a kindergarten circle.  _ The whole group then discussed the risks of coming. 

“Are you even ready to face the government?”

“We don’t care! They tried to kill Iceburg, we owe that man our lives! Even if we have to fight the government!”

“I don’t care if I have to die. I’ll be giving them hell. How dare they come in and act like family...only to try and kill Iceburg.” Seeing Paulie’s become stoic at his determination made me respect him a bit.  _ Wow, maybe Paulie isn’t so bad. _

“Yeah same here! We owe Franky our lives!”

“We’re gonna make sure that they know not to mess with us!”

“Well then...Franky Family, Galley-La Shipwrights, and Mags...I know we have our differences on Water 7 but we all have the same enemy now.” Luffy got up, wearing a much more serious expression from before.  _ Things are getting more interesting now.  _

“Aqua Laguna!”

“Oh god the wave is huge!”

“It would be useless if we fight separately...so we have to fight together,” He held out his arm in a way for all of us to grab hold of. Pauline went in to grab luffy’s, I grabbed Paulie’s, the second command of the Franky Family held onto mine, and Luffy held his. Creating a square with our arms. 

“Now we are comrades,” the whole thing felt surreal.  _ Comrades huh? Never had that before. Most of the time it was just Yugo and I… but having comrades doesn’t sound so bad if it’s them.  _ I would never admit it but even though I wanted to strangle two-thirds of them… They’re weird, chaotic… and  _ maybe _ fun. Especially that Luffy guy, but you bet your ass I would never say it out loud.

“Isn't this some funny joke? I think I’ve heard of it before… a woman, a rubber man, a man wearing leather, and a guy with a rope kink goes into a bar and-“

“I-I don’t have a k- who even says that!?”

“Haha oh gods you’re so cute flustered. Except now is not the time to get all mad blondie, we got a wave to stop,” finishing my fit of laughter I started climbing out of the window that I was just at before. The rain and wind hit my body, making me shiver at the harsh cold water being soaked into my clothes.  _ Thank god I didn’t wear white today.  _ I shimmied from the side of the cart to the locomotive. There I saw Zolo and Luffy already standing in front of the train.  _ What were they fed as kids? Cement and a spoon of recklessness?  _ Switching from trying to understand how inhuman those two were I finally came behind them. The two men just stood there as they waited for the wave to come closer. 

“So like? Is this a timing thing you guys do or…do you guys like looking at waves that will literally kill us if we get hit by it?”

“You’re funny Mags!”

“That-that wasn’t a joke Straw Hat, I’m serious.”

“Let us handle it flower power,” My face grew offended by Zolo’s new nickname and scoffed.  _ Damn I need to think of a new insult. _

**_BOOM_ **

“What the-“ a canon was shot from behind us. It collided with the wave but didn’t even make a dent.  _ Yeah now I’m worried.  _

“Gum-Gum-!”

“Three hundred pound-!” 

“ _ CANON,” _ My mouth dropped at their combined powers. It literally created a hole into the massive wave for us to exit through.  _ Woah, so this is the power of the straw hats? No wonder their bounties are so large.  _

“We made it!”

“YAY!”

“I can’t believe they did it!”

“Thank god they’re on our side!”  _ Yeah, I’m glad they are.  _ Since I barely did jack I just slid down from the top of the train and headed back to the cart. It took a few good minutes but I safely entered the cart to see that Nami had updates on Sanji and the gang over there. They were catching Sanji up about what happened and how Robin was going to sacrifice herself to save them. It was a sad thing to watch. I didn’t have a lot of companions like they do. But if Yugo was trying to sacrifice himself to save me. I’d do anything to stop him from doing that too. Luffy then gave Sanji the green light to get Robin back while in the Puffing Tom and hung up the phone. 

“Now we wait…”

~~~

“Hey Nami, I think I might have to change.”

“Why, you look so cute!”

“Uh sure I guess but this is a bit…” Fast forward ten minutes before, Nami was kind enough to give me clothes to change into. I used my powers to make a makeshift wall to cover myself from everyone’s view while I changed, but Nami didn’t bother using it as she changed in front of everyone.  _ Honestly good for her, I would do the same if I was that pretty.  _ Finally taking my old clothes off and putting the new ones on I realized something.  _ It’s so...revealing.  _ Now I’m not one to shy from showing a bit of skin or looking sexy... but this was ridiculous to wear to a fight. I had a black swimsuit top,  _ which practically is a bra,  _ and some black short shorts. The only thing I had from before was my white shoes, belt bag, and my golden locket. I even tied my hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of my face when the fighting starts. When I came out Yugo gave it a thumbs up but that was the usual from him.  _ He’s always been my number one fan haha.  _

“It’s okay Mag! You look awesome.”  _ Aww you’re so sweet.  _ Opening my mouth to thank her, I was then rudely interrupted.

“W-what did you think you were doing changing in front of us!?” A familiar voice chimes in. Turning my head I see Paulie flustered, looking like a ripe cherry tomato.  _ He’s like a teenager.  _ The rest of the men were giving a thumbs up while their noses bled.  _ Of course they would.  _

“Where else was I supposed to change? This is the only cart I could.”

“Magnolia literally made a wall to change behind!”  _ He has a point.  _

“It was too dark there,” was all she said as she played innocent. I smirked at her act.  _ Oh she’s good.  _ This only made blondie even more angry. 

“You’re too shameless! Even the twins! Cover up! Your stomachs and legs are showing!” He turned from the twins and looked at me. My smirk widened as he glared at my attire. Keeping his eye contact I lean to Nami and whisper. 

“You know what Nami, I think I’ll keep these clothes. I like what I’m wearing,” Nami easily understood what I meant and giggled at my mischief. This riled up Paulie even more. He pointed a finger at me and yelled. 

“And you! These clothes a-are too shameless!” I acted hurt by his words and walked to him. Each step was more calculated than the last. Once I was only a foot away I leaned a bit forward to him to get a good look at me. Ever so gently, I took his hand and held it between my hands. His whole body shook in fear as I kept up my act. 

“I-I’m sorry Paulie. I d-didn’t mean to be so shameless! S-should I be punished?” I didn’t know he could get even more red but there he was. An even brighter shade of red covered his face. He then snatched his hand away from me to cover his face and looked away from my “shameless” body. I snapped out of my act and began to howl at his reaction. I happily engrained this in my mind to remember forever.  _ Oh god he’s so easy to mess with! I’m gonna pee my pants laughing at him! Hahahah!  _

“Listen Paulie, we’re even now! Haha, come on we can shake on it too,” I brought my hand up but was met with nothing. He couldn’t function from my sudden attack and held that pose for a while.  _ Oops looks like I broke him...oh well! _ Skipping away from him I could see all of the Galley-La shipwrights and the Franky family staring at my figure skipping towards the other women. 

“She’s isn't a force to be reckoned with..”

“ **She broke Paulie** !” 

“I-I wish that was me…”

“Oh gosh Mag you’re a riot!” One of the twins said, I bowed to them and smiled. 

“Thank you thank you! Hold your applause please!” The twins, Nami, and I all laughed and enjoyed ourselves.  _ This is actually the first in a while that I laughed with actual people too…. Oh god am I a hermit? _

“Hey Mags,” Looking to the voice calling to me. I see Luffy giving me a weird look. He scrunched his brows as well as tilted his head looking at me. This made me weirded out even more.  _ Should I be worried? _

“What is it Straw hat?”

“What’s that on your shoulder?” He pointed at my right shoulder. Instinctively I put my hand over where he was pointing at. Then realized what he meant. 

“Oh haha that’s just my tattoo, it’s a magnolia.”

“Oh really? I thought that was a birthmark, it would’ve made sense then.”  _ Haha well that is one way of looking at it. _ I shook my head and held a small smile.

“No, though it would’ve been cool if I did. I was named Magnolia cause my mom had dreams of magnolias every night till she gave birth to me…” Nami and the girls aww’ed at my explanation while Luffy nodded. 

“That’s really cute! I bet your mom is really pretty like you!” Kiwi exclaimed but only made me flinched at remembering my mother. I hesitated from saying a word.  _ Her face is fuzzy now, the only image I have of her is in my locket. _ Lifting my hand I held onto my locket and rubbed it gently.

“Yeah, she was... -Anyways, what about you guys? Do you have any tattoos?” Making sure to switch topics so I didn’t think about my past anymore. The twins nodded their heads no while Nami removed her jacket to show her tattoo. She had a proud look on her face as I leaned in to look at it. Her tattoo was a pinwheel with a tangerine on it. I was mesmerized by how cute it was as Nami smiled.

“That’s really cute Nami,”

“Thanks Mags, I got this to match with my sister,”  _ Oh nice she has a sister. _

“That’s really cool. What about you Luffy?” Shifting my focus to him he nodded a no. I wasn’t really surprised by his answer though. He didn’t look like the type to have one. I then scan his outfit unconsciously. He wore a sleeveless black button down some dark shorts as well as his straw hat.  _ I wonder why he always wears that hat. _ However, I wasn’t really curious enough to poke into it for now.  _ If it’s that important that he wears it all the time and even named his crew after it then it’s probably a long story.  _ I looked away from him and sighed. Trying to think of something else, I remembered Yugo wasn’t holding onto me or talking.

“Now that I think about it, where is that rascal?” Looking around the cart I then see something shuffling through the bag of food that was still leftover.  _ Oh no, Yugo get the hell out of there! _ Trying to act natural I slowly walked away from the group as they talked some more. Crossing from one side of the cart to another was difficult to do when it was so small but I tried my best. Reaching to my destination on the other side of the cart I sneakily crouched over and opened the bag. Revealing Yugo being scared half to death.

_ SQUE- _

“Shhhhhhh! Quiet Yugo it’s me. Hurry up and take whatever's left while that Straw hat is distracted. ” I whispered to him while I also took a few bites of what Yugo was eating. We both scarfed some food down while everyone was distracted. Once we had our fill we went out of the bag, only to see long legs in front of us.  _ Uh oh... _

“Did you have your fill?” Looking up I see that damn Swordsman looking down on me. His arms were folded and he smirked like he caught me red handed.  _ He did actually catch me red handed, but that wasn’t the point.  _ I wiped my face and stood up. Trying my best to act cool but utterly failing. 

“Got no clue what you’re talking about. I was just standing here with Yugo near the bag of food that just so happened to be here.”

“Right… my mistake. I must’ve just been seeing things. Guess I’ll go take another nap,” He walked away from me without any fuss. My cheeks felt a little hot from this embarrassing incident.  _ Did he cover for us while we ate? Now my pride is even more bruised.  _ Pouting at my inability to be sneaky I went back to the women with Yugo in tow. Yugo tried to break free to get more food, but it was way too risky now since Zolo already caught us once. 

“This is gonna be a long ride.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia isn’t the most sneaky person when she’s running on an empty stomach. Thank goodness Luffy didn’t catch her then or there would be trouble! Now here's the fun fact.
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> Yugo's favorite food is bamboo, of course. However, he also likes to eat fruits, vegetables, and bugs. Magnolia likes that he eats bugs because he keeps away the pesky bugs that like to eat up her plants on the ship. It’s especially cute when you see him try to ‘hunt’ the bugs down. He is very good at his job.
> 
> That’s it for now, thank you for reading! Will Magnolia regret wearing revealing clothes later on? Will Yugo play poker with the shipwrights? Will Luffy find the person who ate some of his meat he saved in the big bag!? Tune in next chapter to find out! Bye!


	9. Look There! Enies Lobby!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author here! It’s been a few days since I updated. (Had some college work and an exam, Sorry!) I’m thankful for you guys waiting though! After you read the chapter there will be a few announcements and our Fun Fact. Enjoy!

_ Squeak Squeak _

“Wow you guys did that!? How did you guys escape?”

_ Squeak Squeak Squeak _

“Gasp* That’s incredible! So after you defeated those bad marines you were able to help the town pick itself back up!” Yugo nodded at Chopper.  _ This is so cute. _ Chopper was able to communicate with Yugo so they went on and on about the adventures we had together. Those two were getting close and I appreciated that there was someone who could talk to him that wasn’t just me. Right now, Yugo was proudly telling a rendition of our adventure. They continued on to talk about other things, but I spaced out. Checking my surroundings, everyone was messing around a bit. I didn’t like waiting so long so I decided to look out the window to check on things. There I saw Luffy sitting on the locomotive again.  _ Not surprised. _ Looking away from him I checked out the waves and the tracks ahead. It looked like it was never ending as we kept speeding along the ocean. Then something dark caught my eyes, squinting my eyes to get a better look. I saw that it was a cart. Turning to the others I warn them.

“Hey guys, there’s something on the tracks up ahead!” Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and went to the windows to look. Yugo came up to me and reached out for me. I quickly picked him up and looked at the mysterious carts.

“If we don’t get those carts out of the way then we’re done for!” 

“Yeah Paulie’s right, we’re gonna have to get it out of the way,” As I was contemplating on going out there myself. Luffy happily leaped from his seat on the locomotive and onto the abandoned carts. He opened the door to go inside. I thought it might be our allies, only to hear multiple gun shots go off.  _ I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that they aren’t friendly. _ Luffy soon got out of there and made an ‘X’ with his arms to conclude that none of the strawhat’s crew was in there.

“Let’s go Franky Family! We can head there and quickly dismantle it before it hits us,” I was gonna say I could get rid of it quickly but I heard a familiar voice yell.

“Cut it.”

“Gotcha Captain,” Zolo moved like lightning as he ran to the carts.

“Two-Sword style Castle Gate!” Instantly the carts that were once whole, split open. It revealed the many marines inside, wearing terrified and shocked expressions.  _ Now that was impressive _ . I smirked at Zolo’s inability to not show off and sighed.

“Taking all the thunder and not letting me show off, haven’t they heard of ladies first?” Zolo came back on the train with a more intense look. He didn’t look this serious before and made me confused. Then I realized what he was getting serious for when I saw what was up ahead.  _ The Neptunian was sliced in two. _ The only thing that could explain it was that there was a powerful person walking down the train track that could stop us. We kept our speed to meet with a small figure.  _ That must be them. _

“T-the ship-slashed!? Guys this ain’t good!”

“Oh God he’s gonna slice the ship!”

“Get the artillery ready! Quick!” 

“Wait!”

“What strawhat?”

“Let Zolo handle this one,” They were about to object but I stepped in as well. 

“Y'all if this man can split train carts in two without breaking a sweat then he can stop the oh so scary ‘ship slasher.’ Besides this is between swordsmen, if I were you guys i’d stay out of this one,” It easily shut everyone up. All we could do now was watch as Zolo was prepared to fight the man on the sea tracks.

“Get out of our way! We got a place to be,” Zolo yelled at the figure, yet he did not move an inch. Instead the man readied his sword and replied.

“I'm the Captain of the Navy Headquarters! I will not let you dishonor our good government with your criminal behavior! I shall cut this sea train in two!”  _ Tough talk for a guy who sides with a government that is willing to kill anyone who disagrees with them. _ I didn’t bother to say it out loud but focused my attention on Matcha Man. Wondering what he will do to take him out.

“I won’t let that happen!” Zolo then prepared his final move. Taking out all three swords; one for his mouth and two for both of his hands he leaned forward.

“Three-sword style Bull Demon!”

“Birds of Prey Courageous Talons!” If you had blinked at that moment you would’ve missed their battle. The battle was already over as the ship-slasher fell, even his sword was broken after facing Zolo’s powerful move.  _ That was attractive. _ It was another thing to keep to myself today.  _ Jeez can I stop having so many thoughts right now. _ Trying to erase such evil thoughts, I moved away from the window with Yugo in my arms. Just then even more noises were coming from the outside. I rolled my eyes and came back to see what was the matter.

“What now guys?” 

“Mags there’s a frog in front of the tracks!”

“Your kidding…” And Nami wasn’t kidding when she said a frog was in front of the tracks. Not only that but it was a huge fucking frog in the way.  _ Is this sleep deprivation or is there really a huge ass frog in our way? _

“Yokozuna!”

“It’s him again!?”

“Get outta the way frog,” Luffy yelled at the frog with a weird looking haircut but he didn’t budge. _ Oh no, this crazy ass frog wants to challenge the sea train! _ Bracing myself and Yugo again, I gripped tightly to the windowsill. It wasn’t long before the entire train swerved off the stupid train tracks. This resulted in the seas train disconnecting from the Franky family’s king bulls.  _ This isn’t good. _

“Frog you little!” Poking my head to see, I saw that Luffy was yelling at the frog that was now holding onto the tip of the sea train.  _ Jeez why don’t we bring the whole fucking Water 7 with us since everyone wants to join. Let’s also have a party! Cause everything is going so great for us. _ Refraining from getting snarky at anyone, I move closer to the locomotive to find out how we’re gonna get through this. Except it was more chaotic than I had previously thought.

“Come here you damn frog!”

_ Ribbit! Ribbit! _

“Luffy please don’t beat the frog, we have bigger problems to deal with right now,” I begged him as he wrestled with the frog who looked scared now. Turning to Kororo I ask her what we need to do.

“What's happening conductor? Is there a way to get back to the tracks or something?”

“This sea current is strong! I don’t think I can get out of this.”

“Wait-I got this! I’m a navigator! I can help you maneuver out of the currents to get to Enies Lobby,”  _ I’m so glad Nami is here, lord knows what would’ve happened to us without her.  _ Placing a hand on her shoulder I tear up.

“I’m so glad we have someone sensible here,” She lays her hand on mine and tears up as well. 

“You have no idea what I go through with these lug heads,” I nod, empathizing with her. Coming back from my senses I realize Kororo is talking to the frog that hit our sea train.  _ Is she a frog-human? How the heck can she hear him? _

“Want to come with us?”

_ Ribbit! _

“Alright I, we got another comrade!”

“I figured they’d bring the frog,” Sighing at this and checking to make sure everyone is still on board and safe. Thankfully, with Nami’s help we’ve been able to sail the strong currents with ease. Then all of a sudden I heard Luffy yell.

“Hey look! It’s the King Bulls!”

“Luffy!”

“Oh Sanji!!”

~~~

When the King bulls hooked back to the sea train. We were able to see Enies Lobby too. The people inside the King bull’s came aboard, including Sanji and some guy wearing a weird mask. Leaning to Nami, I ask her who the hell the mask guy was. 

“Hey Nami, do you know that mask guy?” Her expression was even more disappointed than before as she spoke.

“That’s our ex-crewmember Usopp, but for some reason he’s wearing a mask,” My mouth formed an ‘o’ as I nodded in understanding what she meant. Taking a closer look at the masked guy, I could tell he had bad injuries but also a long nose.  _ Should I check on him? _

“Sniper King from Sniper island!?!?” Chopper and Luffy exclaimed. The dumbfounded boys marveled at Usopp as he posed. Usopp told incredibly terrible lies and the two boys ate them up with any suspicions on who it actually was. _ On second thought- he’s fine. _ Looking at my surroundings I could already tell that the others knew who it was too but didn’t say anything.  _ Guess I'll keep my lips shut. _ A puff of smoke entered my vision, following the trail I realized it was that blonde guy, Sanji.  _ He has such a swirly eyebrow, Is his other brow the same way?  _ I wanted to ask him but it seemed like he was busy talking to Nami on something important. Actually it was something  _ really _ important.

“Robin is being blackmailed to stay with CP9? It’s understandable why though…” I mutter to myself as he tells his encounter with CP9 and Robin. Looking back up I ask him a question.

“Does that mean it’ll be harder to take her with us? If she resists so much it could be a problem to rescue her,” He was too busy trying to light another cigarette to really see my face but answered.

“Most likely it is…” He finally lights it and looks up at me, his eyes grew out of his sockets. His face was dusted with pink as he immediately got up from his seat and bowed. I reacted by taking a step back from the odd man.

“Apologies! I should have introduced myself, I’m Sanji! May I say you look radiant,” Laughing out of such a compliment I answered him.

“It’s Magnolia or Mag...if you want,” He immediately swooned around me. Almost like he was trying to do a mating dance to win my heart.  _ Should I be worried? _

“Magi-swan! A name fit for an angel like yourself! Is your back hurting? Would you like a massage? Shall I make something for you?-” Sighing from his bombardment of questions I cross my arms over my chest.

“Sanji.”

“Yes Magi-swan!” 

“Please settle down. It’s sweet that you want to help me but I’ll be fine. Thank you though,” His face was still happy and stared deeply into my eyes.  _ Is he like this with every woman? _

“I’m sorry to have scared you Magi-swan! I just wanted to help. If there is anything please let me-” 

“Everyone come here, I have the layout of Enies Lobby!” Paulie was able to interrupt Sanji’s sentence and gain everyone's attention. Quickly fleeing from the flirt, I head next to Paulie to see the layout of Enies Lobby.  _ Saved by the Bell this time, I almost had to use Yugo as an excuse to leave! _ Coming back to reality, Paulie explained the buildings and such of the headquarters. It was simple as well as straightforward.  _ Main Gate, Island Gate, Courthouse, Tower of Law, and Gates of Justice. Got it! _ The only thing that was troubling was the waterfall that was beneath it. 

“The only people who can beat CP9 are you guys...which is why the Galley-La shipwrights and the Franky family will take out the small guys for you.”

“What about the gates? It’s huge.”

“Oh I can deal with that,” The people around me looked at me as if I grew a second head. I got up from my spot next to Paulie and stretched. I clicked my tongue for Yugo to come and he happily hung on my back as I made my move. 

“I’ll be setting it up, you guys get ready for it.”

“But what will you do Mags?” Exiting out of the carts to the locomotive all I said was.

“You’ll see…” I could already tell from the people’s confused expression that they didn’t get what I would do.  _ See I can’t let the guys have all the fun! Been stealing my thunder ever since I met the dorks! _ I climbed onto the locomotives front and breathed the cold air in. The currents were much calmer than before but it could still swallow anyone whole if they fell in. Looking ahead of me I see how much farther we would be till the gates. It was a couple of miles away from us.  _ Perfect, enough time to find them. _ Closing my eyes and stretching out my hands I start to feel for them in the sea.

“The Gates of Justice are huge!”

“Mags are you sure about this?”

“I’m allergic to crashing into gates- I mean! I’m Sniper King!”

“L-Luffy don’t leave!”

“Gum-Gum no-!”  _ Such an impatient boy. _

“Rocket!” I didn’t care to look as I already had an idea what he did. Without any delay I kept searching for them, they were much deeper that I expected but nothing I couldn’t handle.

“Get ready to storm the Headquarters!”

“Mag anytime now!” Paulie yelled out of fear for the sea train might be crashing into the gates.

“One second,” I muttered as I scrunched my brows.  _ Come on guys, don’t keep a lady waiting. _

_ Squeak _

“Okay Yugo understood,” He let me know we were about a mile away from the gate.  _ Now would be a good time guys. _ All at once I felt their presence and opened my eyes. Raising my hands up I bring them to the surface to help me.

“¡Monstruo Algas!”* The ginormous clumps of seaweed forms into a being in front of me. I already knew that everyone was shocked without even looking behind me. My hands shook as I commanded the seaweed monster to grab onto the gates. The monster mimicked my movements and tore off the gate doors. Immediately I gestured for the monster to raise the gate high above the air. 

“If you’re there Luffy, I’d get the fuck out of the way!” My monster immediately threw the gates and into the front of the building, causing a huge gaping hole in the main gate. Once I made my entrance to Enies Lobby I smirked and snapped my fingers for the seaweed monster to rest. I don’t normally use him since he is too big to handle sometimes, but today was a special occasion.  _ Technically it’s not alive but I pretend it is for control purposes. _

“Thank you, now rest for now. I might have to use you later on,” Turning my position I see the shocked looks of everyone on board. It made me giggle and boost my ego.  _ See that, I’m cool. I did that shit.  _

_ Squeak… _

“Huh?” Turning to Yugo he looks at me with a disappointed look.  _ Uh oh. _ I coughed and looked away from his stare.

“I-I had to bring him out Yugo… not cause I wanted to show off.”

_ Squeak _

“...No comment,” I ignored Yugo's accusations, trying to say I wanted to show off to my new ‘friends.’  _ Show off? Why would I show off? I had to break down the huge gates…. _

“Okay everyone! Get ready for what's ahead!”  _ That’s right! Shit, I shouldn’t be distracted.  _ Turning around I could already see the chaos ensuing due to Luffy and I’s powers. The only thing I could do was calmly wait as we entered the Enies Lobby.  _ Let’s have some fun. _

~~~

**Translations:**

Monstruo Algas!- Algae or Seaweed Monster in Spanish.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author again! I would like to say that I will be taking a couple of days to plan out Enies Lobby arc and something special. It’s a surprise but I don’t want to tell you guys yet. Please be patient with me and I’ll be updating soon! Now here’s your fun fact!
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> The seaweed in the ocean is easy for Marisol to control, the only complication is how far away it is to her. That’s why it took a bit for Marisol to find some near Enies Lobby. The monster is just huge clumps of seaweed she controls to form a giant monster. She makes it into a monster so that she has a better connection to the seaweed and makes the plant move. Think of like a puppet with a puppeteer, it’s basically what Marisol does when she uses it. The only drawback is the amount of power it uses, which is why Marisol doesn’t use it often unless necessary. (Or if she wanted to show off lol)
> 
> That’s it ya’ll! Will Marisol FINALLY get to fight CP9? Will Yugo be the King of Red Pandas?! Why is Luffy carrying Mag like a ragdoll?! Find out in the next chapter! Bye!


	10. Into the Fury of Enies Lobby!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author here! This will be the start of the Enies Lobby arc! It took some time but I did it! There will be another fun fact at the end of their chapter! Also I would like to tell you guys that I have a tiktok for this book and to post random one piece content. My tiktok is Mari8panda. Enjoy!

I didn’t know what to expect when I broke in the gates, but staying behind and waiting wasn’t one of them. Tapping my foot I look at Paulie and the others leaving the sea train on the King Bulls. Before they departed I at least told Paulie not to get his ass killed. Funny enough he said the same thing.  _ Is this the start of a new friendship? No clue, but at least he didn’t scold me for my clothes. _ Continuing to observe Enies Lobby, I huff a sigh. I know they want to get the small fries for us but I was an impatient woman! The very sight of them fighting made me regret not sneaking over there with them.

“Can’t believe I’m not over there,” I muttered as I observed the Franky crew and shipwrights entering the Main Gate of Enies Lobby. There wasn’t much I could do but lean out of the window and enjoy the view. While looking around I saw Zolo stand on the locomotive with the frog, watching over the Enies Lobby. A while had passed and my patience was running thin. I couldn’t take the wait after hearing bullets and yelled to Zolo.

“Mosshead! When are we going in?”

“Didn’t anyone teach you patience woman?” I glare at the green-haired man standing on the locomotive.

“Didn’t anyone teach you manners boy?” 

“I could say the same thing to you when you and your raccoon munched on some of Luffy’s food.”

“You said you wouldn’t tell!” He turned his head and smirked.  _ Cheeky bastard. _

“Who said I promised anything,” My mouth gaped at his audacity. A random presence immediately comes besides me and yells out the window.

“Hey you damn Moss-idiot! Quit harassing this beautiful angel! You okay Magi-swan?! Shall I kick his ass for you?”

“Where did you pop out from?” I looked up to the blond man who grinned at me with hearts in his eyes.

“Shut it bad cook, we’re gonna move soon,” I was confused about what he meant until he told Kororo something.

“Hey old lady, full steam ahead,”  _ W-wha? _

“Are you sure samurai? The fence is ahead of us.”

“Yeah it’ll be fine.” 

“Zolo you aren’t thinking of-”

“Everyone hold on!” My hands held onto the window sill as Sanji does the same. Looking behind me, I look for Chopper and Yugo. They were sitting on the bench, clueless to what was gonna happen.

“Do what that idiot said! He’s gonna make us run into the fence!”  _ I opened the stupid gate, but NO! Let’s waste it and run into the gate! _ We were right in front of the gate as Zolo commanded the frog next to him to the fence. The frog obeyed and forced the fence to tilt back, making a ramp for the sea train. From the jolt of force, I bump into Sanji. His hand was firmly on my shoulder as the sea train flew off the fence and into the air. He was at least kind enough to help me with my balance without being weird like earlier.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Sanji,” I look up to his serious face only to see he came back to normal. Practically acting like a love sick puppy.  _ I spoke too soon. _

“Of course! A man such as myself could never let a woman fall!” 

“...Cool…” Surrounding us were screams of terror as we kept flying past the main gate. The fear of being so high up in the air caught up with me.  _ Oops, forgot we were falling to our deaths. _

“Zolo you idiot! How are we supposed to land!?”

“Yeah Matcha-head?! What Nami said!” 

“Just leave it to Luck!”

“Luck my ass!” The seas train slowly begins to descend as we are near the Island Gate.  _ Please if there is any god listening! Let us live through this so I can kick Zolo’s ass! _

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Our descent increased as we were getting closer to the gate. I thought we were done till a huge body cushions our fall. The collusion made my body slam on the floor, causing my whole body to ache. I slowly got up from my position and checked for everyone. Some had already gone out to help the shipwrights while the others hid inside the sea train. Yugo was thankfully beside Chopper. I dragged myself out of the sea train and into the view of the huge crowds of marines. They all had their rifles and swords ready for us. 

“Hey that’s the bounty hunter that is with the Strawhat pirates! I think they’re all pirates!”

“Magnolia D. Lane?! W-what is she doing here?” 

“Oh cool, finally someone noticed me” Patting the dust off my shorts, I readied my body for a fight. The Mosshead and the Blonde cook did the same as the Marines were about to shoot. 

“Look! More pirates are in the sea train! Hurry and shoot!”

“No!” Guns went ablaze as they sprayed bullets into the sea train.  _ No! Yugo and the gang are in there!  _ The train twitched from the amount of firepower it took. I was about to attack, but the marines seized fire. Looking up at the sea train it was Kororo and her grandkid waving their hands wildly.

“We’re hostages! Stop! We’re just an old lady, a kid, and a cat!”

“We’re very fragile!” If I wasn’t so concerned about their acting, I would have laughed.  _ I highly doubt they would believe- _

“Those pirates are evil!”

“Thank goodness we didn’t shoot the hostages!”

“How could you force weak and innocent people! The poor old lady and kid!”  _ I’m just gonna shut up now. _ I rolled my eyes at how idiotic those marines were, I couldn’t waste anymore time so I just jogged to where Yugo was to see if he was alright.

“Yugo? Where’d you go bud?”

_ Squeak! _

Looking to the side I see him on top of the sea train with kororo instead of with Chopper. I felt relief wash over me. I held up my arms as I wore a small smile. Yugo jumped from the air and glided to me. I quickly caught him. I was a bit worried if he had any injuries, so I looked over his body to make sure there weren't any. After checking him, I let him get down to stand beside me. I was ready to fight my way through the marines when an orange-haired woman decided to use her baton.

“Thunderbolt Tempo!” Thunder rain down from up above. Zapping everyone who was in the cloud’s vicinity indiscriminately. The lightning was so strong that I saw some x-rays of the marines bodies!

“Jesus Nami! Do you mind giving me some warning before you go all out!?” I yelled at Nami, but she was too busy hitting Usopp on the head.

“What the hell Usopp?! Why didn’t you tell me it had that much of a punch!? I could’ve died!”

“Don’t blame me! You probably did something wrong! But… you really wiped them out.” Usopp was right though. Her attack took out a huge amount of marines in one go. I walked up to Nami and gave her a thumbs up.

“Way to go Nami. If you made that cloud any big you’d make marine barbecue,” I nervously laugh as I look at the fried marines in front of us. She gave me a nervous smile and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Uhh yeah I probably would’ve haha,” I returned a smile and looked around for two certain idiots.  _ Where are those two?  _ I scanned the area and landed on two poor souls passed out in the crowd of fried marines.

“Haha! Look at the fried Samurai and Cook!” Their bodies rose from their positions and looked even worse for wear. Causing me to have a laughing fit at their tattered appearance.

“What the hell Nami?!”

“Nami-swan! You have such strong powers!” Nami turns to Usopp and glares.

“Usopp apologize!”

“W-wha?! Why me!?”  _ These people are a riot! _ Coming down from my laughter, I could feel my stomach hurt from all the laughing I did. Zolo and Sanji walked up to us when I was able to recover from my fit of laughter. Zolo glared at me for my reaction and gritted his teeth.

“You know you look funny all electrocuted. Pfft,” Zolo rolled his eyes at my response and shifted his body away from me.  _ He looks so embarrassed, so cute haha. _

“Enough horsing around, we need to find our idiot captain.”

“It’s a big island, we might have to search around.”

**_KABOOM_ **

A huge explosion from a far away building. The building was deep in the island from what I could tell. Thankfully, the Franky crew and the Galley-La shipwrights opened the Island gate or we’d have never seen it.

“I’m gonna take a huge gamble and say your captain is over there.” 

“It has to be…” The shocked looks on the Straw hats faces already morphed to a tired expression. 

“Let’s go follow him then.” Said Zolo.

“It’s far away though, we need to find a way to catch up with him. Who knows what your captain will do...well has already done from the look of that explosion,” Just then the sound of dogs barking rang through the air. I looked ahead of us and saw marines riding on dogs.  _ Those dogs look so cute… _

“You pirates will not cross this gate! Prepare to die pirate scum!”

“There’s a ton of them!!” Nami and Usopp yelped. I was about to reach in my belt bag but was saved by the bell again.

“Hey! Get on the King Bull! We can’t waste time!”  _ He’s right, we got to hurry. _ I ran to the King Bull with Yugo flying aboard the King bull. 

“ Enredaderas,” My vines latched onto the saddle of the King Bull and pulled me up there. I sat in the front row while Paulie used his rope powers to bring the Strawhats up. After everyone was seated, Paulie took the reins of the King Bull and sped through the town. The dozens of marines riding dogs were on our tail the whole time. 

“They’re on our ass, should we take them out?” I asked Paulie. He shook his head and took a long puff from his cigar.

“No, then it will be too late to get to Robin and Franky…” He Looks to Sanji and asks.

“Take the reins,” He moved the reins to the cook. Sanji was taken aback by realizing what he meant. I was surprised by his actions and already knew what he was gonna do. I grab his shoulder out of concern but from the look in his eye I already knew he was determined.

“Paulie you don’t have to-”

“How else will you guys get there? Listen up, if you meet them...tell them they’re fired.” I frowned at his resolution.  _ Though I tease the dude, he’s still an ally.  _ But what could I do when he’s a determined man. Zolo grinned at how determined Paulie was and nodded.

“I will,” I sighed at Zolo encouraging the man but didn’t say a word. I just let go of Paulie’s shoulder. The only thing I could do for them was to watch as Paulie and the shipwrights jumped down to beat people up. They were a ruthless bunch of shipwrights, it was as if the shipwrights were actually pirates from how they fought with the marines. Zolo noticed my distant stare and tried to set my mind at ease.

“Don’t worry flower girl, those shipwrights are warriors.” It brought my attention to him. His comforting words only made my frown deepen since I knew he was right.

“I know that…” Turning back from my spot I looked forward as the King bull continued to move forward. Hoping that something could distract me from my thoughts. It sadly didn’t work.

Being allies with people was a troublesome thing. Prior to Water 7 I only had Yugo, but now there’s so many allies that my brain hurts from thinking about them. I didn’t pay attention to the amount of allies till now.  _ Will they all make it? Will they all die?  _ It was idiotic to think about it  _ now _ of all times but sometimes I jump to things without realizing the consequences till it's too late. The realization of the people around me dying terrified me. Putting trust that your allies won’t die was too much. I always liked doing it on my own and getting hurt without anyone having to do it...but now it’s different.  _ Should I have said no to Nami and tried to stop CP9 on my own? What if I just ditch everyone and take out all the CP9 agents on my own? Maybe then no one will die. I could just do it on my own and die trying without anyone having to get hurt. _ I shook my head from such reckless ideas.  _ Dammit Magnolia. This isn’t about you, this is about them! You can’t do this on your own especially if it’s someone else’s nakama that they’re trying to save.  _ The voice was right though. I was only there to help not go rogue and do it myself. I shouldn’t doubt the people who came here to save Robin and Franky. The strawhats are a strong group _ ,  _ especially the Franky family and Shipwrights. I can’t be selfish about the people who are here.  _ You’re an outsider Mag, the only reason you’re here is to stop CP9. You just so happened to come along with them. Their nakama is for them to rescue and it’s wrong to intervene by going rogue out of nowhere. _ I inhaled slowly and exhaled through my mouth. Putting my hand up to my locket, I rubbed the necklace for comfort. The voice was right, regretting and wanting trying to be a lone wolf now was ridiculous. 

“Don’t think so much Mag. It will only make it worse,” I mutter to myself. Keeping those thoughts in mind I strengthen my resolve to let these people do what they need to do. _I’ll help when it is needed that is all. All I am to them is a stranger who came to fight, not their friend…_ Though it was true about me being an outsider, I still felt an odd sensation in the pit of my stomach. I didn’t understand it but I just pushed it down. _I just have to be strong, that's all I'm good at._

~~~

**Translation:**

*Enredaderas- vines in Spanish.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s always hard to believe in people and now Mag has a lot of people to believe in. Especially when Mag feels like an outsider… Let’s hope that she will be ready to put her trust into her new allies. Anyways let's get into the fun fact!
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> We’ll be talking about Magnolia and Yugo’s fears. Yugo’s fear is Astraphobia, the fear of thunder. He hates the sounds of the loud noises and the sudden flash of light. The only thing to comfort him is when he’s near Magnolia or is hiding somewhere away from the loud noise. Magnolia is Claustrophobic. Ever since she was a kid she hated being in enclosed spaces. She’s been working on her fear for a while now but has only been able to handle tight spaces for a short amount of time. If she’s in there for too long she starts getting nauseous and anxious. Yugo tries to help her fear by sitting on her lap or hanging onto her for comfort which Mag appreciates.
> 
> That’s it for today! Will Mag see her allies differently? Will Yugo take a bath? Will Nami be able to control her upgraded baton and not overdo it?! Guess you’ll have to see in the next chapter. Bye!


	11. Getting Hitched In The Courthouse!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, author here! I made an extra long chapter for you guys, which is why it took a bit longer…(sorry) Oh! Also I have a tiktock for updates and One Piece content, so if you wanna check that out it’s @mari8panda. There will also be a fun fact at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

I felt conflicted while we were being chased through the island. The only thing that set my mind at ease was deflecting the canon balls away from us. My plants did quick work of catching the multiple cannonballs and bullets away from the King bull. Sanji was able to ride the King bull while Zolo helped me deflect the stray cannonballs.

**_BOOM_ **

“Lagging behind Flower Girl.”

“Ha! Sure I am. I already took out 60+ marines with that attack.”

“Really? Amateur's luck.” I scoffed at his accusation. Making sure to deflect another cannonball in the process.

“I’ve been kicking marine asses for three years now! I ain’t some small fry like these idiots down below.”

“You don’t show it…” His antagonizing comment triggered something inside me. I was already in a bad mood and refrained from showing it. But this boy...this idiot was getting under my skin. I had enough of his crap and went to my belt bag. Digging through my bag I found what I was looking for. Taking the seed out I commanded it to grow.

“Lumaki!”* The plant grew quickly in my hands as it’s flowers bloomed. They bloomed into lavender. The abundant amount of flowers were swiftly crushed in my hands to release the strong smell they had. 

“Everyone cover your damn noses if you don’t want to pass out!” I growled as I threw the crushed petals into the vicinity of the marines around the King bulls. The petal’s fumes were a pastel purple, the fumes enveloped perplexed the marines as they stopped to sniff the air. It’s effects were instantaneous as many of the marines passed out from just one whiff of my lavender. There were less marines following us now so I thought it was a good time to turn my head to a certain green-haired man. He was as confused as everyone else on the bulls.

“Is that enough ‘show’ for you?” He was taken aback by my actions but smirked. Going back to the marines he used his sword to deflect a bomb into the crowd of marines. It only made me roll my eyes at his competitive nature but he was in for a treat since I was way too competitive for my own good.  _ I’m gonna take out more guards than you! Wait and see!I was already back to fighting the marines when a voice from behind distracted me. _

“Mag how’d you do that?” Said Nami. Turning my gaze to Nami, I smirked.

“My powers are the plant-plant fruit which means I can manipulate plants and such. What I used right now was Lavender. Lavender makes people sleep or become drowsy so by using my powers to amplify its effects it causes people to pass out. Thankfully it has really strong effects on people,” She was amazed by my explanation along with Chopper and Sanji. 

“That’s incredible!”

“Magi-Swan you’re amazing!” Their compliments made me feel a bit better and let me have a small smile.

“Thanks,” Now with more confidence and less aggression, I went back to protecting the King bull we were riding on. Making sure to one up Zolo. Behind me, Chopper moved to the front with Yugo to converse with the King bull. I didn’t want to listen in their conversation but they were right behind me.  _ It doesn't hurt to be a little nosy. _

_ Neigh Neigh _

“So that’s how you met Franky!”

“What’d he say Chopper,” Sanji asked, since he couldn’t understand what the King bull said.

“Sodomu says that Franky and his crew saved him and his brother from the belly of a massive Neptunian! Since Franky ate the Neptunian he didn’t eat them so they just joined their crew!”  _ Uhh That’s a concerning way to join someone.  _ Looking up at the King bull or Sodomu, I saw his wide smile as he nodded his head at Chopper’s translation _. _ I huffed my worries away since Sodomu looked content with his decision. __

“As long as they’re happy then they’re happy,” I muttered. Sodomu looked around his back and became perplexed.

_ Neigh? Neigh Neigh _

“Huh?! Sodomu says the one with the masked isn’t here!” I shifted my attention to everyone sitting on the saddle and grew weary.  _ That Usopp guy probably got left behind. We have to go back to him. _

“We should go back for him,” I spoke as everyone was shocked at realizing who was left behind. 

“We can’t,” Zolo spoke, making me more frustrated. Nami got up from her seat with a panicked look.

“Mag’s right this island is full of guards and he’s not like Luffy where he can go everywhere-!”

“Nami we all have been getting stronger with each island we pass, so has he. He’s cheated death before and he can cheat death here,” I scrunch my brows at his response but kept my mouth shut. I turned away from Zolo to refrain from saying anything I would regret.  _ This isn’t your problem Mag. You’re not a part of their crew so you shouldn’t be any more involved than you need to.  _ I calmed my nerves and went back to deflect the marines attacks.

“Whatever you say…”

“Look! The courthouse is just up ahead!” A random voice yelled, causing me to look up ahead. There I saw a ginormous building and readied myself to go in. 

**_BOOM_ **

“ARGH!” The explosion hit the chest of Sodomu and the jolt of force caused me to fall back into my seat.  _ Where the fuck did that explosion come from?! _ Getting back up, I looked at the King Bull’s wound from my spot.  _ He’s not looking so good, neither is that wound. _ It was a bloody and gushing opening in Sodomu’s chest. The poor thing wined in pain as more chaos ensued.

“Sodomu! No! We got to hurry and treat him!” Looking to Chopper, I was already rummaging through my belt bag.

“Chopper I have some herbs with me, if we can work quick we can-”

“Come over here! Get on Gamora!”

“But Sodomu-”

“He’s done for!” I paused, feeling a pang in my heart from his words. Widening my eyes I look to the second-command of the Franky crew. He was sweating and already flustered from what had just occurred.

“It struck his chest. If you don’t hurry then he will fall and you won’t save anyone!”  _ Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! This is my fault. I should’ve been focused on protecting Sodomu. Fuck, why can’t I do anything right?!  _ Sodomu craned his neck to Chopper and neighed. I didn’t understand it but it caused Chopper to weep.

“Sniff* He said to go!”  _ Is that it for him? To die here?  _ I wanted to stay and help Sodomu, but a small paw grabbed my hand. Looking at the figure I saw Yugo with tears running down his face. He shook his head ‘no,’ he knew I wanted to stay behind.

_ Squeak… _

Clicking my tongue I grit my teeth. Feeling more useless than before. I nodded at Yugo and started to move to the other King bull. Before I left, I gave Sodomu some final words.

“I’m sorry..” Yugo flew to the other bull with ease while I had to jump over there. I thought I wasn’t going to make it but a hand suddenly caught my arm. Looking up I saw Zolo firmly grabbing onto me and pulling me up. Once I was safely on board I made sure to let go of his hand.

“Thanks…” He didn’t say a word, justed nodded as he watched Sodomu collapse on the ground.  _ He probably feels guilty too. _ I didn’t want to comment on that so I just turned away from him and readied myself for entering the courthouse. The king bull we were on, Gomora, made twists and turns around the area to lose the marines. Sadly, there were so many on our asses that there was always more with every turn. The movements were so rough that I had to grip the side of the saddle till my hands turned white. Right besides me was Chopper, Nami and Yugo. They were hiding on the floor of the saddle to not get hit by any stray bullets. The poor reindeer was wiping his tears away, trying his best to be brave for Sodomu.  _ I hope Sodomu will survive. I also hope Sodomu will survive. _ A random sound then caught my attention. 

_ Rinnngggg Rinnnnggggg _

“Hmm? Oh! The baby transponders snail…” Looking back to where the sound was coming from, I saw Nami go into her top for the small transponder snail.  _ Who would be calling at a time like this? _

“Hello?”

**“It’s us Straw hat pirates,”** _Kororo? The conductor?_ I listened in on their conversation, hoping it would give us some kind of good news. 

“What do you want?”

**“I know you’re busy but I just remembered something. The map Paulie showed, it had no road between the courthouse and the tower of law!”** Sanji chimed in at that moment.

“She’s right, it was suspicious that there was nothing there.”

**“To enter the Tower of Law you have to lower the drawbridge in the courthouse. To do that you have to go on both towers on either side of the courthouse and pull the levers, the levers will be on the top floor!”**

“How do you know that old lady?”

**“Tom and I used to work repairs here. Oh and Chimney also has something to say...”**

**“Hello! Hello! Are you their pretty pirate lady?”**

“Yes, I’m here. What is it?”

**“The rubber pirate is on the courthouse roof! I just saw him! I think somethings going on that roof because I saw some of the roof breaking apart!”**

“The roof, got it!”

**“Make sure you have the transponder snail on at all times! We have lots of information to give you!”**

“Will do,”  _ Luffy’s fine then, now the strawhat crew has to get to him _ . 

“Now we know where to go,” The second in command of the Franky crew took initiative and spoke up.

“You Strawhats go to Luffy! We’ll get that drawbridge lowered!” Everyone nodded and cheered at their new plan. Even Gomora got a second wind and sped through the island and closer to the courthouse. It was almost too good to be true,  _ almost. _

**_Ka-Wham_ **

“Oh god Gomora!”

“No Gamora!!”  _ Not again! _ I looked around to see where those bastards are. But with the huge crowds of marines around us, I wasn’t able to find the culprit. There was sudden laughter coming from the marines below. Enjoying that Gomora was hurt. Murder was on my mind as I cracked my fists.

“That’s it I’m breaking someone’s bones!” I growled as I was gonna head down there but Nami and Chopper were grabbing me to wait. 

“Mag please wait a sec!-”

**_WHAM!_ **

I stopped struggling from Nami’s grasp and looked up to where that sound was coming from. Up above, I saw that a part of the courthouse roof was broken off. The amount of dust clouded my sight from seeing anything but a big shadow with horns.

“Luffy’s already fighting CP9!”  _ Ugh, already? _ My frustration consumed me with how everything was happening so suddenly. Especially not being able to fight CP9 at this moment.

“If that’s true then we need to get there asap,” I yelled, though I highly doubt me saying it would speed up the process. We were literally surrounded by marines while Gomora was slumped on the ground.  _ We’re definitely in a tight spot. _

“I’ll go down and take them all! You guys go ahead.”

“Wait! No one get off!” I looked back to Chopper and saw how determined he was.

“Gomora says to hold on!”  _ What is Gomora gonna do? _ The king bull shook back to consciousness. I could tell how much he was in pain with how he whined but still kept moving.  _ He’s trying to get us further. _ Understanding what I had to do I gladly used my vines to protect Gomora to get back up. 

“ ¡Enredaderas!” My vines emerged from my arms and swatted at the marines readying their guns to shoot at Gomora. The people onboard Gomora did that same as finally budge through the crowds of marines. He was swaying from left to right, almost like he was drunk. _ Something is wrong. _ Gomora wobbled so much that he slammed his head against a building. I gasped out of concern and looked to Chopper for answers.

“Chopper what’s going on with Gomora?! I know he’s hurt but why is he moving like that?!” The horror in Chopper’s eyes already told me how Gomora’s situation was. 

“H-he got hit in his eyes! He lost-he lost his sight!”  _ Fuck! _ Devastation swept through my body as I was trying to figure out what I could do to help Gomora. It wasn’t long till Gomora started going wild and increased his speed straight ahead. Gomora somehow broke into another gate with the help of Sanji and Zolo. Gomora’s body was finally at the end of his ropes as he collapsed on the floor. He took us to the square of the courthouse.  _ To think that he could make it even with his injuries.  _

“He did it…” I quickly got down while everyone else followed suit. I ran to the face of Gomora to check his injuries.  _ He’s worse than I thought. _ His injuries were definitely severe and he wouldn’t be able to get up anytime soon. I placed my hand on the king bull’s snout and gently patted him out of respect.

“I promise I won’t let your bravery be in vain Gomora. You and your brother were true men out there.”

_ Neigh _

This time I had a good guess of what he tried to say. Biting my lip, I gave him one last pat before turning around to meet with the rest of the group. They were all busy looking up at the courthouse with annoyed looks.  _ I don’t think I could reach that with the seeds I have, I could try but it could waste their precious time. _

“Got any ideas? I could try to use my powers but with how tall this building is but I don’t think I could bring everyone up there,” I spoke. The others nodded their heads.  _ If only I was useful in this situation.  _ Clicking my tongue I look for any trees or something that could give us an advantage. A sudden chill came down my spine,  _ someone’s gonna attack us. _ I felt a threatening presence to my left and brought my arms up to get ready for the attack. 

_ Ribbit! _

The big frog with the weird hair-cut from before caught what looked to be a huge cannonball.  _ Well I’ll be damn, it’s a good thing those strawhats brought him. _

“That big frog! He caught an iron ball!”

“That must’ve been what hit Gomora!” My anger from before came back and started moving to where the iron ball came from.

“Who threw it then!?”  _ Yeah, who threw it? I’d like to give them a nice present. _ From what I could see it was multiple men running away. I sprinted to one of them to chase him down. Putting my hand in front of me, I aimed at the figure and commanded my vines.

“¡Enredaderas!” I use my vines to catch his ankles. Pulling with all the rage I had, he slams down on the ground with a yelp. Looking at the bastard I caught, I saw that he was a huge guy with a bad sense in fashion. The guy tried to get up but I swiftly moved to his face. Raising my fist I connect my fist to his face.  Making sure to punch him twice.

_ Crunch _

“That one’s for Gomora and Sodomu,” I wanted to beat him senseless but the fucker was already out from two punches.  _ Typical, the World Government always had such weakass goons.  _ I heard a loud  _ thud _ coming from my right. I looked to my right and saw another huge marine knocked out on the ground. 

“Noisy as ever. I got one of them to check what we’re up against,” Puffs of smoke invaded my nose as I saw Sanji stand next to the knocked out marine. Getting up from my spot I walked to him and observed the battered man next to him.

“He looks like the one I got too,” I muttered.

“Woah they took out two of them!”

“They looked strong! He might be in the special unit!”  _ If that’s true then ore are probably in the courthouse and hiding around like an infestation of rats. Cowards don’t even want to fight face to face, they just wanna attack in the shadows. _ I glared at the two unconscious marines and growled.  _ Now I’m even more angry. _

“We got to hurry now! The guards are coming!”

“Men! Box the scum pirates in! If we put them in a corner then they can’t escape!”

“We have to take them out in the square of the courthouse or the Chief Justices will be furious!”

“Chief Justices?” I pondered at who they were talking about.Turning my tail from the hordes of marines to the door of the courthouse.

“So what’s the plan now-” Zolo was already slicing through the door with just his swords.  _ How the fuck is he doing that?  _ I didn’t have time to question his inhumane strength before a bullet whizzed right past me.  _ No time to question it now, I need to get in the courthouse.  _ Going to the Franky crew and strawhats I tried to hurry them up.

“We got to move guys. I’m heading inside with the strawhats.”

“We’re gonna head to the left and the right so we can pull the lever to lower the drawbridge.”

“Then we’ll split into three groups, while you two do that we’ll clear out the inside of the courthouse!” After everyone was set we started to split up. Running to the new door that Zolo made, I see Yugo waiting for me at the front. When I finally got to him I leaned in and gave him a pep talk.

“Things are gonna be more hectic Yugo. Stay by my side at all times or at least fly away from danger,” He nodded his head and opened his wings to fly. I got back to sprinting inside with Yugo flying above. 

“Arg!”

“Ahhh!”

“Guh!”

“He's a demon!” The culprit to make such a ruckus was none other than Zolo.  _ He is a damn demon… _ Scoping out the area I got a good look of a humongous man with three heads from up above. Not being able to accept what I was looking at, I squinted at the figure for a better look.

“Three? Is it just my vision or does he really have three heads?” 

“Look everyone! The three-headed guard dog of the courthouse!”

“Thank god I thought I’d have to get prescriptions then…” My relief was cut short when the three-headed guy yelled.

“Order in the court! You all who have entered the sacred chamber of law shall be sentenced… to death!” I scoffed at his resolution and yelled back.

“Kiss my ass! I ain’t dying in this shit hole!” He was startled by my tone but grew angry. I ignored the huge man’s jabbering about how he’ll personally persecute me and go to Nami. 

“Nami, you guys head to the stairs. I’ll take care of the distractions.”

“Onigiri!” Zolo just sliced through a group of marines while I helped Nami and Chopper from any other stray marine looking to shoot. I used another trick up my sleeve to make us get through the marines.

“Planta Emerges!” Instead of my regular vines, I morphed the plants to make a bat. Just in time too since there was a marine coming at me with a sword. 

“Take this you pirate!” Raising his sword, he swings at me with all his might.  _ Such ugly form, Joey would be laughing his ass right now if he saw that. _ I then dodged his attack with ease and swung my bat to his head. The man was down for the count. I smirked at his passed out body and turned around to keep going. 

“Gotta be quicker than that,” My movements were quick and precise as I incapacitated anything that was in my way. I had to hurry since everyone was running ahead of me. After a minute or two, I was finally running beside the Franky crew and Strawhats. The person leading them all was Zolo. He practically took marines out in seconds as he commanded everyone to hurry. A mysterious blur of blond ran past me and to Zolo. 

“Hey you Damn Samurai! You’re leading Nami and Magnolia into dangerous territory!...” He then proceeded to attack Zolo.

“...I’m supposed to clear the path!” I got weary at their behavior.  _ Of all the times to bicker you decide to do it here?!  _

“Stop fighting you two!” Nami yelled and Sanji happily obliged as he ran ahead of Zolo.

“I’m sorry Nami-swan! Here let me clear the path for you!” He kicked a marine off the stairs and started climbing the steps.  _ I’m not gonna get used to that blond dude’s personality… Speaking of personalities. Where the hell is Zolo? _ He was right in front of us but he disappeared.

“Argh! Zolo took off the other way! Zolo it’s this way!” Chopper yelled to Zolo. Who was on another staircase. 

“I thought his bad directions were a joke. He really does suck at directions,” Out of embarrassment, Zolo started sprinting to where we were.

“Ha! That idiot swords-man got lost again!”

“Shut it you shitty cook!”

“If you guys didn’t look so different, I’d think you were brothers,” I sighed to myself and just kept heading up the stairs with everyone. We just reached the top of the steps when a huge shadow was coming towards us. My instincts immediately got me out of the culprits line of attack.  _ That three-head guy again. He’s strong. _ Zolo went in front of us and spoke.

“You guys go up ahead! I’ll take care of him and meet up with y’all” This time I had to intervene for his sake.

“Not happening Matcha-man, you got shitty directions and your crew needs you more than ever. I’ll stay behind and take care of him. Now hurry up the stairs.”

“I can’t let you-”

“Your captain needs you Zolo,” He paused at my stern tone. _ That shut him up _ . Passing him without a second thought, I readied my plant-bat for the enemy in front of me. The ground instantly shook from under our feet and the ground from under the giant man broke off from the stairs. He clumsily fell down below. My feet moved to the edge of the broken stairs to see the Franky crew surrounding the three-headed guard.  _ Not again. _

“We’re your opponents now Cerbreus!”

“God dammit,”  _ I shouldn’t let them fight alone, the bastard is strong.  _ I was going to jump down to aid them but they stopped me.

“Don’t worry! We got this guy Flower girl!” _ That’s what I’m worried about. _ My fists clenched just to hold in my frustration.  _ If I was stronger, none of them needed to fight.  _ Shaking the doubt out of my head I reasoned with myself.  _ God Mag shut up! Just have trust, have trust….  _

“You better not die dammit or else I’m kicking all of your asses! You hear me, Franky Family?!” 

“Understood…” Clicking my tongue I turn from the edge and run with the Strawhats up the stairs.

“Hurry guys, Luffy is up against a CP9 agent as we speak!” Chopper yelled.

“Let’s go!” Nami added. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” The only people running up the stairs to the upper levels of the courthouse were Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Yugo, and I.  _ Wait…  _ Looking behind me, I saw an idiot running in the opposite direction. I groaned and smacked my hand to my forehead. I then looked back to the green-haired man and yelled.

“Matcha-Man! You’re running the other way again! Do I need to have Yugo hold your hand or some shit?!”

“S-shut it woman! I know where I’m going!” Though he said he knew where he was going; he in fact didn’t.

~~~

**Translations:**

*Lumaki- Grow in Tagalog

*Enredaderas- vines in Spanish.

* Planta Emerges- plant emerges in Spanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author here again! Whenever Zolo gets lost it's so cute, like the poor dude is trying his best lol. Sadly, Mag isn’t so kind to Zolo’s bad sense of direction. Now here’s the fun fact!
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> Magnolia is a very… passionate woman. She’s hard-headed or outspoken when she wants to, but of course she’ll keep her mouth shut when need be. Yugo is more reserved with his emotions though, a very calm and curious red panda. Honestly the only person (animal) to set Magnolia straight is him since she trusts him so much. I always pictured their bond as Magnolia being the chaotic mom while Yugo is the shy child that has to stop their mom from getting into more trouble haha. 
> 
> That’s it for now! Will Magnolia make it up the roof? Will Yugo be able to help Zolo get to the roof? Where the heck is Sniper King?! Find out in the next chapter. Bye!


	12. A Declaration Of War!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, author here! We are finally getting into the good stuff! I have a tiktok, Mari8Panda, if you want to follow for updates or one piece content. Anyways there will be a fun fact after the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

“Seriously…” The strawhats and I were making good progress up the courthouse. However, one thing led to another and now Yugo and I were separated from them.  _ I mean sure, maybe I made a wrong turn but you can’t blame me! I literally thought they were right behind me. _

“Where do you think we should go, Yugo?”

_ Squeak _

“Ugh, this might take a while. Let’s just try to find some window or something,” I jogged around the floor I was on till I was stopped by some marines. They all lined up in front of me with their guns already aimed for my head. I was gonna just ditch them, but a big window was right behind them.  _ I can use that to get up the roof. _ I then tallied up the men to make sure I didn’t waste any more time than I needed to.  _ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7….good it’ll only take a minute. _

“Take her down men!”

“Stay right where you are, you filthy pirate!”

“Yugo get back, I got to play around for a bit.  Planta Emerges!” My vines immediately sprang out of my hand and onto the huge marine that looked like the leader of the bunch. It latched onto his neck, causing him to let go of his rifle. His hands were struggling to free himself of the vines grasp as his face turned blue. Yanking the man down, I leaped forward and landed a right hook to his temple. I didn’t stop there, I grabbed the man’s head and kneed him for good measure. The big marine was passed out on the floor when I looked for my next victim,  _ I mean opponent _ . The six other men couldn’t understand how I could take such a big man down but tried their best to fight back. A marine to my right raised his rifle to my head and pulled the trigger. Thankfully, with my fighting experience, I grabbed hold of the gun and raised it to the ceiling of the building.

**_Bang_ **

I then jabbed the man in the stomach, he let go of the gun out of pain. Once I had the gun in my hands, I used it to smack my opponent in the head. He fell quickly like the last marine. The rest of them had enough of me bodying their sorry asses so they just came all at once.  _ I got to hurry this up. _ A great idea popped into my head since I remembered I still had some of  _ that _ left. A small smile graced my lips as all the men went to ambush me. They all surrounded me but I used my powers just in time.

“¡Enredaderas!” The vines shot out of both of my hands and trapped all five of the men. Once they were all restrained together, I used my strength to push the marines off balance and fall on the ground. After they laid together on the ground, struggling to get out. I went through my belt bag to grab some of my left over lavender from before. A placed a seed in my palm to activate it.

“ Lumaki!” I didn’t need a lot so I used the flower buds and crushed it in my hand. Then I went up to every marine and knocked them out with the fumes from the flower. Once it was safe, I snapped my fingers to retract my plants off of them. 

_ Squeak? _

“It’s safe now, bud. We’re gonna use the window to get up the roof, I’m getting sick of running around here,” Looking around, I found a stray rifle and grabbed it. Going up to the window, I raise the rifle and swing it at the window. Smashing the window into a million pieces, the glass glinted like little stars as it fell down below to anyone who was unlucky enough to be standing below the window. I brushed off any shard of glass away from the window sill so I could poke my head out the window to see how far the roof was. I gazed up above and saw that It wasn’t as far as I expected.

“I’m only two floors below the roof. There’s still a CP9 agent so be ready Yugo.”

_ Squeak _

“ ¡Enredaderas!” The vines sprang out of my hand as rope, it launched itself up to the edge of the roof. I felt the vines grip the edge and tugged it a bit to make sure I would be safe. It barely moved an inch, which ensured that it was safe to go up. I used my other hand to snap my fingers and the vines instantly launched me up the roof, my whole body flew up a bit too high but it helped me get an idea of what was happening. I saw Luffy and his crew on pillars yelling at someone from far away, a huge guy with horns passed out on the ground, and a huge hole on the floor. My body quickly braced for impact and I landed on the roof with ease. Yugo had it easier than me and just flew next to me. 

“Shoot, you guys don’t even leave some of the fighting for me,” I pouted as I stare at the incompasitated man in front of me. I used my foot to tap him to see if he’d get up, but he was out cold.  _ There’s more CP9 agents so it’s not a total waste. _ I sighed and walked to the strawhats, just then I heard a body crash onto the roof. I looked behind me and saw the masked man, Usopp. I sigh in relief to see he wasn’t dead like I had dreaded.

“Yo Usopp, glad you’re alright. That was some entrance up here,” I commented but all I could hear from him was a groan.  _...he’ll be fine…  _ Turning around I continued my journey to the Strawhats on the pillars, I followed their gaze and saw what looked to be the CP9 agents, Frank, Robin, and some weird guy with a mask on.  _ What’s with the World Government and leather? Did they have some sale and just went with making everyone wear leather? _ I then stood behind the crew as to only be their back-up. It didn’t take long for the guy with the mask to speak. 

“Who the hell are you?!” He pointed his scrawny little finger at me while he glared. I raised a brow as I looked him up and down, making sure it was a long pause before answering.  _ He got no manners. _

“Magnolia D. Lane. I’m just here to kick your guys' asses and make sure the government doesn’t become a dictatorship,” He then laughed and retorted back.

“This is great! The Magnolia D. Lane?! Wait, till the higher-ups hear about this! Mother Nature’s demon child, herself!” My face grew into an ugly snarl as my hatred for the asshole grew.  _ Oh I’m definetly beating the fuck out of him. _

“Watch your mouth, leather boy, or I’ll make sure that ugly face of yours is rearranged,” He yelped in surprise at my threat and used Robin as a shield. I wanted to say something but Robin spoke up.

“You all shouldn’t be here! Leave now!” This time Luffy spoke up.

“We aren’t leaving you Robin,” This went on for a while as the Strawhats were begging her to let them rescue her. It made my heart sink at Robin’s anxious face and she pleaded to them to let her die.  _ This must be what I looked like to Joey when I was a kid… _ My hand shook out of the memories of my past and I lowered my head. Just to make sure I didn’t show anything that could make me look weak. I understand Robin’s feelings while she tried to make the Strawhats leave her.  _ Her erratic behavior...she must really care for this band of pirates. _ The punk-ass leather masked man then bragged about CP9.

“You fools! I am Spandan, the director of CP9, the shadow of the World Government that many people cower! You useless and puny pirates have no idea what you got yourselves into! CP9! Kill everyone who enters the tower! Hahahahahahah...”  _ Why not make them come over here instead of wait for us to come over there? The idiot is probably using them as a shield, what a coward!  _ Spandan then took out a small golden transponder snail to show everyone. This causes Robin to grow pale with fear.

“...And moreover! I have authority over the Buster Call!” Robin gasped at this revelation but I didn’t understand what a buster call meant. The leather masked man continued. 

“Just 20 years ago, this buster call destroyed Nico Robin’s homeland! Ohara disappeared from all the maps later on!”

“Robin’s Homeland?” I gasped at what he revealed.  _ I’ve heard of Ohara from Joey! He never specified what occurred… only that the government was covering up something. _ I put my hand to my lips out of shock.

“STOP! ARE YOU INSANE?!” Robin lashed out. It only encouraged the scrawny man more as he went on with how her reaction was so entertaining that he wanted to push the button just to scare her.  _ He really is a monster. _

“Don’t press the button! Do you understand the damage that call will have on everyone in this very island?!”

“You’re getting a little too cocky Nico Robin,” He then smacks her across her cheek. I flinched at the impact of his hand on her cheek, my blood boiled. 

“Ya! The fuck you doing putting your hands on her!?” I screamed. Yugo tried to calm my nerves by climbing onto my back, making sure I didn’t do anything stupid. They all laughed at me so I looked to the Strawhats to ask them about the drawbridge.

“How long till that drawbridge is lowered guys. I’m itching for a fight.” I asked. The only person who gave me a reply was Luffy.

“I wanna beat their asses right now,” From the looks of the Strawhats, I knew they were pissed. They looked like they were ready to kill. Robin then continued on to beg the Strawhats to leave immediately. Even confess her fears of them betraying her later on because she is such a dangerous person. That the World Government would never let her live. This gave Luffy a better idea of who the enemy was to Robin and told Usopp something that even shocked me.

“Sniper King, shoot down that flag,” Usopp didn’t even hesitate to shoot it down in a blaze of fire. Screams of terror erupted from many people down below, but it only made me smirk.  _ You are one cocky bastard, Luffy. I’m very glad I teamed up with you. _

“Y-you’re insane! You just made a declaration of war with the World Government!” Spandan cried out.

“Bring it on!” Luffy words were truly awe inspiring. For such a young pirate to say F- you to the World Government without hesitation.  _ Now that’s truly remarkable. _ I had done my fair share of destroying bases and fucking up things for the World Government but Luffy did have a way with the theatrics.  _ I like this crew. _ The action even moved Robin to tears.

“Say that you want to live!” Luffy demanded, he already knew what her heart wanted to do but he wanted her to say it. She hesitated, feeling scared to say the very words that have haunted her for a very long time. With all her might she screamed.

“I want to live! Take me to the sea with you!” The very plea made my lips hold a genuine smile. It was a moving moment and I was thankful to be here to help. A rumble from below caught my attention. Leaning down, I saw that the drawbridge was lowering, I cheered as I looked up to the CP9 agent and their non-fashionable director.

“Hey Leather Bitch! When I get over there, I’m gonna make you regret that you were ever born!” He looked at me as he gulped out of fear. I smirked out of joy as he shook at my eyes hungry for violence.

“EEK! Don’t come here!”

“Hurry everyone, we gotta get down to the drawbridge!” Zolo yelled as he wore a bloodthirsty look on his face making Nami concerned.

“Zolo your face is scary!”

“Lets go guys! Wait for us Robin! We’ll save you for sure!” They were all pumped up and that energy made me hyped too. It was enough to get me on the pillar and wait for the drawbridge to finish lowering. Though with our luck, there was always something in the way.

**_Kaboom_ **

The building shook which made me lose my balance a bit, but I was able to regain it and look down to where the explosion happened.  _ Goddammit! _ That explosion interfered with the drawbridge lowering.  _ No drawbridge means there's no way in hell we can reach the Tower of Law! _

“Someone interfered with the drawbridge!”

“Shit we got to think fast!”

“What do we do?” Among the chaos, Spandan and his agent were about to leave with Robin and Franky but Franky had other plans. He pulled out a huge stack of old papers and revealed what it was, the blueprints of Pluton.  _ Don’t show it now! _ Thankfully he had other plans than giving it to the CP9 agents. He gave a heart-felt speech to Robin and he held the blueprint away from him. In one breath, he burned the blueprints with his fire. No one was able to stop him as the blueprints turned to ash. I gave the dude a big thumbs up for his action and enjoyed the displeased look that all the CP9 agents had. Spandan was yelling at Franky for his foolish actions but was interrupted by the Franky Family yelling to Franky from down below. Upon seeing his family, Franky cried out of joy for them actually risking their lives to save him. This time has made me a bit weary and worried.  _ I don’t think now's the time to be having a reunion now while the CP9 agents are pissed at you dude…  _

“Shut up you guys! Hurry up and get the drawbridge lowered!” I was taken aback by his anger. Franky laughs at Luffy’s frustration and thanks Luffy for bringing his gang along. It soon turned sour as Spandan went behind Franky and kicked him off the tower!

“The hell!?”

“Whoa bro!”

“Big bro! No!!!”

“Uh oh! Franky’s falling!” I quickly searched for a way to catch him but he was so far away and the huge waterfall was another issue entirely.  _ He’s not gonna make it if we don’t do something. _

**“Hey Pirates! I heard it all, what are y'all waiting for?”** It was Kororo again on the small snail transponder Nami had.

“Uhhh Kokoro we don’t really have a way to cross. The drawbridge ain’t working.” I said to her.

“How far is the drawbridge lowered?”

“Halfway.” 

**“Perfect, I’ll be there in a second! Jump towards the waterfall!”**

“Jump…” I wasn’t one to be weary of crazy ideas, but jumping towards a huge waterfall is another level of crazy.  _ Never had ‘jumping into a huge deadly waterfall’ on my bucket list! _ My poor Yugo was worried by Kororo’s request but all I could do to reassure him was a small nod. Though, inside I was panicking at doing this.

“This is gonna get hectic.”

**_Honk_ **

“Sounds like the train,” Luffy spoke up. I heard his arms stretch out behind everyone including myself. His arms wrapped around us and I could feel my stomach drop as the idiot leaned forward to the waterfall.

“W-w-wait Luffy- please. I-I can jump by myselffffAAHHHHHHHH-”

_ SQUEAK! _

“Let’s go!!”

I screamed my heart out as well to our dooms.  _ Okay, now I’m being dramatic. _ The sudden shock of falling was cut short as I mentally slapped myself.  _ Deep breaths Mag we got to focus. _ I slightly calmed my heart down while I looked for the sea train. Hoping that it would come before we were consumed by the waterfall.  _ Anytime now Kororo! _

**_DOOM_ **

I was finally relieved to know that we were saved but then realized we were gonna slam into the sea train.  _ Ugh this is gonna hurt. _ I swiped Yugo out of Luffy’s grasp and held him closely. I had to make sure that he at least got unscathed. He held onto me like a scared cat as we were caught by the sea train.

“OoF!” I coughed out of the impact, the pain was a lot to handle since I fell so high up.  _ But Magnolia aren’t you strong and shit!? Yeah, I am but unlike those monsters (the strawhats) I feel the damn pain!  _ I coughed one last time before I could at least brace myself for our final impact. The rocket man was flying so fast through the air that I thought it was like a bird. Though, good things came to an end when we crashed into the front of the tower of law. 

~~~

“Acho!” The dust filled my nostrils as I got up from my spot. I was able to get up without much of a scratch along with Yugo. That was before getting up from my spot. A small pain shot through my back. I flinched at the pain and cursed at my misgivings.

“Argh! Fucking crash landing-with the whole shit-dammit Strawhat-couldn’t even-now I feel like an old bat,” I muttered nonesense as I stretched my back for relief. Once I was able to pop my back, I was able to feel like myself again.  _ Oh that feels so much better now. _ My anger soon turned into excitement since we were finally in the tower of law. I studied Yugo who was shaking off the leftover gravel on his fur.

“You good?” He looked up to me and nodded. I smiled as I leaned down to pat him on his head.

“That’s my brave little man,” I praised him. 

“Alright we’re in!” The sound of an eccentric rubber man breaking out of the rubble enters my ears. 

“So noisy…” I sighed as I saw Luffy and the Strawhat crew break free from the rubble as well. They all looked fine even though they all crashed into the building.  _ As long as they’re fine that’s all that matters I guess. Speaking of fine. Is Kororo, her grandkid, and that bunny okay? _ I turned around to look for them. It didn’t take long to spot them talking to Franky. I jogged over there and checked to see if they were all alright. 

“You okay guys?” All I got was a bright smile as all gave me a thumbs up with their noses bleeding. I got irritated at their easy-going attitude and frowned.

“Ya! All your noses are bleeding!” I scolded them but all they did was say they were great. I rolled my eyes and rummaged through my belt bag for any tissue or a handkerchief I could give them. _ Thankfully I packed some water-water tissues I bought. _ I took some out for them and helped them stop the bleeding.

“Goodness, don’t act fine if you guys aren’t,” I nagged at them, but all they did was nod out of gratitude. 

“Thank you!”

“Yeah yeah whatever, no need to thank me…” As I finished up helping Kororo and them, all the Strawhats came up to us to figure out our next move.

“It’s probably best that we split up to cover some ground,” Zolo announced.

“We should probably find a map or something to know the possible places they could’ve taken Robin,” I told them all. Except, Luffy had other ideas. He went straight to the stone staircase and said.

“No time for that! Let’s just go up the staircase and get Robin back!” I sweated from his resolution, I didn’t even want to stop him since he was too stubborn to even try. I was about to follow him when a huge man with a zipper for a mouth caught my attention. _ He’s climbing on a wall like some spider, totally normal.  _ I had my hand out, preparing for my attack until he spoke.

“Hold it!” Everyone looked up to him and was taken aback by his sudden appearance.

“What the-”

“Cha pa pa pa! You may have reached the tower of law but Nico Robin is no longer here. Lucci and Spandan have taken her to the gates of justice!”

“Shit…”

“You pirates won’t be able to get them unless you beat us, now take a good look,” He then goes into his inner jacket pocket to bring out a key.  _ It’s a sea prism cuff key. _

“Huh?”

“A key?”

“It’s a key that unlocks sea prism stone, sadly they’re unique to each cuff,” I chimed in. A chill ran down my spine as I remembered the last time I was arrested.  _ Ugh, I felt so drained from wearing those shitty cuffs. _

“She is correct, if you want to uncuff Nico Robin then you must defeat all 5 CP9 agents to get all 5 of the keys,” Luffy was irritated at that moment that he punched the CP9 agent. His attack was fruitless as the CP9 agent bounced away from his attack and to the entrance of a hallway. He was about to flee but said some departing words for us.

“Got to hurry though, if you’re not fast enough then we’ll just toss these keys into the sea!” I clenched my teeth as he taunted some more. He then vanished without a trace. Luffy wanted to go after him but Zolo stopped him.

“Quit it Luffy, we should figure this out before you go causing trouble,”

“Matcha-man is right, we have to split up and find these CP9 agents while someone stops Lucci and Spandam from taking Robin to the gates of justice. If they take her out of here then your friend will be gone forever,” They all listened as I organized the information that the CP9 agent told us. Sanji exhaled the smoke of his cigarette and added.

“Luffy will take on Lucci, that pigeon guy. He can take on Lucci while the rest of us go after the CP9 agents for the keys.”

“If we lose, then we’ll only lose time.” They all nodded in agreement.

“Then we all have to go all out,” I added. All of us gave each other one final nod before splitting up. Yugo and I ran in the opposite direction from everyone and searched for a CP9 to beat. Time to bring some hell!

_ ~~~~ _

  
  


**Translation:**

* Planta Emerges- plant emerges in Spanish

*Enredaderas- vines in Spanish.

*Lumaki- Grow in Tagalog

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author again! Magnolia is finally gonna get some action! Let’s hope she does more fighting than bumping heads with the Strawhats haha. Now here’s the fun fact.
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> Let’s talk about Magnolia’s clothes! I always pictured her wearing some type of summer dress or cute summer outfits. She doesn’t shy away from bright colors or flower prints if it suits her. She is a bit of a girly girl and likes to express herself through her clothes. However, she likes wearing comfortable and baggy clothes when she’s lazy. Basically, if she feels like wearing something then she will! Make-up wise, it’s usually light or she’s too busy to put any on. Yugo doesn’t really dress up cause you know….he has fur. BUT, sometimes he’ll wear a cute bowtie or a hat for certain occasions. (Yugo with a top hat and a bow tie would be so cute!)
> 
> That’s it for now! How will Magnolia find the CP9 agents? Is Yugo hungry again? Who will tell Luffy that Usopp is Sniper King!? Find out in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
